Moving Away
by NeonDomino
Summary: A lonely Sirius Black has almost finished University. He travels back to London to attend a weekend get-together that his best friend James is throwing, and meets the gorgeous Remus Lupin, James' Uni friend. Remus is the opposite to Benjy - the cruel guy messing with Sirius' heart, but Sirius finds that his heart isn't Benjy's anymore. Rating changed to M due to adult language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry** - Speed Drabble - Prompts: "Are we there yet?" and "Daydream."

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition** - "You call that a kiss?"

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - The Philosopher's Stone - The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters - Someone making a new friend.

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge** - Guess the Name of the Dragon - Sienna Ascot.

**Disney Character Challenge** - Sarabi - Someone enduring abuse (in this case, hints at emotional abuse)

**Wand Wood Challenge** - Maple - Write about a journey, or about a character's first trip to a new place.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Sirius asked, trying to read a sign that they passed as they drove.<p>

"Not even close," came the annoyed tones from the man sitting next to him.

"Come on, Benjy," Sirius said. "Can't you drive faster? Everyone is already there."

"Alright, keep your hair on," Benjy muttered. "If you didn't take so long to get your stuff together. I should have just left you to come on your own or something."

Sirius frowned at him. "Well, if it's that much of a problem, I'll get the train back instead."

Benjy didn't answer, and Sirius pulled out his iPod, sticking the headphones in his ears. He made the mistake already of trying to plug the iPod into Benjy's car to play, but Benjy didn't want to listen to his 'shit music.'

Sometimes Sirius wondered why he was still with Benjy.

A lot of the time, James wondered the same thing.

**...oOo...**

"Okay, that's Benjy's car. Sirius is brilliant, you'll love him, but Benjy's a tosser. He's a bully, and Sirius doesn't realise. Now we start operation get Sirius and Remus together."

"Are you sure about Sirius? I mean, Remus is like a brother to me, I don't want him to get hurt..."

"Trust me," James said. "It won't hurt to have them both here. All we're doing is introducing them. We can't help it that the Prewett brothers are here, and that I know Benjy's had a thing for Fabian for a good while. Add a bit of alcohol and maybe Fabian will cross that line?"

"As long as Remus doesn't get hurt," Lily replied.

"Sirius will be if Benjy does do anything with Fabian, and I don't want to hurt him, but this is the best for him in the long run. Benjy's a bad person."

They watched the car doors shut, and Benjy unloaded the car, dropping Sirius' case to the floor carelessly. Sirius' smile flickered for a moment, but he chose to ignore it, and moved forward.

"James, it's been too long," he said, hugging his best friend.

"That's all on you, Sirius. You were the one that went so far away to Uni."

"Yeah, well, that's all done, I'll be moving soon, I don't know where yet, just looking for a place. Don't want to live with my parents again." Both men pulled a face at that.

"Well, I... I was thinking about moving in with Lily, so my flat is up for grabs, if you're interested?" I have another two months on it, before I have to renew the tenancy, but if you take it, I could move in with Lily a lot quicker than I expected.

"Live down here?" Sirius said, contemplating it. "Well, you'll be here, and I bet you know lots of great people, why not? Let's do this, it'll be like the old days," Sirius said, eagerly. "Now, are you going to introduce me to the love of your life?"

"Oh, sorry, Lily," he said. "Lily, this is my best friend since I was eleven, Sirius." He glanced up where Benjy was walking over. "This is his... whatever, Benjy."

"Friend," Benjy said, and Sirius' mouth moved into a thin line. "Ben, I don't think friends do what we do," Sirius snapped, and Benjy just shrugged.

"Sirius, Benjy, this is the most amazing woman in the world, Lily Evans."

Sirius grinned at her. "She certainly is beautiful," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "What are you doing with a prat like Potter?"

"I have no idea," she replied. "I've heard so much about you, Sirius. Is it true that you flooded your school?"

"That was a vicious rumour started by someone looking to tarnish my perfect reputation," he said, haughtily. "Like the heir of the house of Black would ever stoop so low as to participate in such delinquent activities with James Potter."

Benjy rolled his eyes. "You could have just said no," he muttered, and Sirius' smile dropped.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, I'm going to check in," Sirius said, sounding very quiet compared to how loud he was a few moments before.

They walked to the counter, and Sirius grinned at the pretty young receptionist. "Hi, booking for Sirius Black."

"Yes, would you like the room through till Sunday?"

"Do we have to," Benjy complained. "I thought we were only stuck here for one night."

Sirius sighed. "I'm staying the whole weekend," he told the receptionist, handing over his bank card.

**...oOo...**

Sirius took a shower and changed his clothes, twice. Benjy had an issue with the band t-shirt and leather jacket that he wanted to wear, he settled for a blue t-shirt that Benjy approved of, and a cardigan over it. Personally, he hated the cardigan, but Benjy seemed to love it, and he did care for Benjy... he just wasn't quite sure where he was going wrong with him.

Benjy was his first long-term... well, whatever they were. He didn't want to give that up over a disagreement in clothing. But it was getting harder and harder to stay with him.

The pair headed downstairs in time for the meal. Benjy pushed past Sirius, slipping into one of the seats next to Fabian Prewett, and Sirius slipped into the other next to a girl with black hair. Benjy and Fabian immediately started chatting.

"So we're here to celebrate mine and Lily's one year anniversary, and it's an excuse to get Sirius to travel back from university to see us. You lot will be seeing a lot more of him, as he's going to be taking my old flat in a few weeks when I move out."

"Wait, you're moving down here?" Benjy interrupted, finally paying Sirius some attention.

"What does it matter to you, you said that you and Sirius were just... friends," Lily said, spitting the last word, her eyes narrowed at Benjy.

"Yeah, but he didn't even ask me."

"James slammed his drink down on the table and forced a smile. "Ben, I'm sure my friend doesn't need to ask you permission for anything. Now, we're celebrating here. So raise your glass, or shut the hell up." James turned back to the group who seemed surprised at James' attitude towards the other man, as the last few years, they had known James as fun-loving, and never having a bad word to say about anyone.

In fact, when others got into fights in a bar, James was always the one to break it up and calm the stranger down, that was James' way. If James didn't like someone, that meant there was something wrong with this guy.

"So, to celebrate me and Lily, to celebrate my best friend, Sirius and to welcome him as part of the group," James said, his glass in the air.

The meal went by with a bit of chatter. After Sirius attempted to engage Benjy in conversation a few times, getting ignored each time, he finally turned to the girl on his left, introducing himself. The conversation went nicely after that, Sirius took a liking to Sienna Ascot, who was Lily's best friend, and they even traded numbers, and she asked if he had any straight male friends to introduce her to.

"Just Peter, I'm not sure if he's what you're looking for, but he's a nice guy. Quiet and shy though."

"Well, bring him along next time."

"Well, I can show you a picture, he's not amazing looking, but he's not ugly. He's a bit chubby, but he's kind, and he's a good friend. He kinda gets overlooked a lot because he's shy and can't get courage to talk to girls often..."

He showed her a picture on his phone.

"He seems alright, introduce us," she ordered.

He grinned, and dialled a number.

"Peter, here talk to this girl. Her name is Sienna Ascot and she's pretty and fun to talk to."

He thrust the phone into her hands. "I have lots of minutes to spare on my contract, talk as long as you'd like," he said.

She started talking, and Sirius turned to where Benjy was glaring at him. "Trust you to flirt with everyone," he muttered, and Sirius' smile fell. "I wasn't flirting, I was chatting," he replied, coldly.

As Benjy started to reply, Sirius turned away from him. Benjy was always a bit of an idiot, but for the last few days he had been acting worse than usual. Sirius blocked out his harsh whispered words, and his gaze moved across the group of people at the table. He knew the Prewett twins, they had attended the same collage as him, and Gideon had been a friend of James' from school. Sitting next to them was Lily and James, followed by a man with dark blonde hair that was falling into his amber eyes. Sirius' eyes froze on the man who was looking back. He was utterly gorgeous.

"Sirius," came a loud voice in his ear, and he jumped, looking back at Benjy. "If you've finished checking out other men..."

"You know what, fuck you, Benjy," Sirius said, pushing his chair back, pulling out a packet of cigarettes, and pulling one out as he stormed towards the door. Once the door closed behind him, he lit it up.

The door opened, and for a second he expected it to be Benjy, or even James, but it was Lily and Sienna that sat either side of him. Neither said a word as he finished his cigarette, they just kept him company. Sirius wondered if it was because James told them what he was like when he was annoyed, or maybe it was the opposite, and they just didn't have a clue what to say.

Finally the three returned to the restaurant, where the food had just arrived at the table. James' mouth was in a thin line, and so was Benjy's. Sirius knew words had been said when he left.

He wondered if that's why Lily left? So she wouldn't say anything too terrible, she striked him as the type to speak her mind.

Needless to say he kept his gaze down for the rest of the meal, barely making conversation, in case it upset Benjy again.

**...oOo...**

A couple of hours later, and they were all in the garden, making use of the garden bar. The blonde guy was sorting through CD's, playing random chart music, and drinks were flowing.

Sirius was lounging in one of the chairs, chatting with Sienna again. He was getting quite fond of the girl, and she was telling him about what James had been up to since they all started university together. It sounded like so much fun, that Sirius regretted that he got accepted into a better university, and wished he came to this one, which was third on his list.

It was another hour before he was up dancing with Lily, then Sienna, and a blonde girl called Marlene, before he finally dropped into a seat, trying to catch his breath.

As a couple of songs played, he just stared into the distance. He couldn't help but think about how much easier it would have been if he didn't bring Benjy, but Benjy had insisted on coming. If he hadn't, Benjy wouldn't have been rude, wouldn't have caused a scene at dinner, and wouldn't have controlled him. Falling into the daydream wasn't that hard. Maybe if he had come alone, he'd have met someone... James was quite reliable in having a friend or a friend who has a gay cousin or brother or friend to introduce him to.

He was so caught up in the daydream, that he never noticed the blonde sit down next to him until the man spoke to him, causing him to jump.

"Hey, you're Sirius, right?" The man said, and Sirius took a moment to realise what the man had said.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, I'm Sirius," he replied, flashing the handsome stranger a smile.

"Remus," the guy replied, smiling at him. "James has told me a lot about you."

"So, you're someone James knows? I've tried to figure out who here are James' friends and who are Lily's... not that it really makes a difference, it's just interesting to see what people James drew in," he babbled.

"I'm Lily's best friend," Remus replied, entertained by Sirius' babbling. "So, do you have any requests?"

"What?"

"I'm doing the music. Do you have anything you want to play?" Remus explained.

Sirius' eyes darted to where Benjy was dancing a little too closely with one of the Prewett twins.

"Yeah, can I plug my iPad up?"

Remus grinned, his smile faltering when he saw the guy that James and Lily clearly hated dancing too close to another man. "Go ahead."

Sirius grinned, handing over his iPad. "There's only one playlist on there," Sirius said.

Remus made quick work plugging it in, and before he knew it, Guns N' Roses was roaring from the speakers.

"So how long have you both been together?" Remus asked, after grabbing a couple of drinks and bringing them back to Sirius, handing him one.

"Well, we're not together," Sirius said, his eyes flicking towards Benjy. "It's really confusing. He acts like we're dating, but... well, he makes out we're just friends the rest of the time. I'm not sure... but whatever it is, it's been two years. It's the first... whatever the hell this is, that I've ever been in, and I don't really know where to go from here?"

"Sirius, I'm sorry if I sound like I'm interfering, and I might be sounding exactly like Lily, but if he can't commit himself to a relationship with you, then why are you with him, you're a good-looking bloke, James talks highly of you, so you can't be a bad bloke..."

"I don't know," Sirius replied. "I ended up at a different University than the rest of my friends. I made one good friend there, Peter, and the only other person I knew was Benjy, and it just happened from there. I had two friends, and I didn't want to lose one of them so..."

"Hey mate, can you put something good on?" came a voice, and they both looked up to see Benjy glaring down at them.

"No," Remus said, turning back to Sirius.

"Why not?" Benjy pushed.

Remus stood up from the seat, and looked Benjy in the face. "My speakers mean I pick the music. Everyone else is enjoying it, if you don't like it, leave."

"Sirius, let's go upstairs and -"

"No," Sirius replied. He was at James' party, why should he leave because Benjy wanted to go and sulk? "I'm talking to Remus."

"So, I'm not being rude, but you look really uncomfortable, and you keep pulling at that cardigan..."

"Yeah, Benjy got me it," Sirius said, unable to help the grimace on his lips.

"Really? What do you usually wear?"

"I prefer my band t-shirts, or I'd wear a tighter vest, and a leather jacket."

Remus' eyes opened wide. "Leather jacket? And he dissuades you from wearing it? Is he crazy? There is nothing sexier than a man in a leather jacket." It took him a moment to realise what he said, and he blushed.

Sirius couldn't help the flip his stomach gave at Remus' use of the word man. Remus was gorgeous, and gay, and clearly had good taste in leather jacket wearing men and music. Sirius wondered if he was single.

"It's just a shame that Benjy is trying to change you from who you really are," Remus said. "I mean, you want to wear leather jackets and listen to classic rock, than who is he to stop you? A Relationship - even an undefined one, it's about give and take. He should try to listen to your music for you, and you do the same for him, and it's not like you'd look stupid in a leather jacket, I think you'd look really... sexy." Remus' voice shook slightly on the last word, and Sirius felt a shiver run through his body.

"I want to get a tattoo too," Sirius said, and he watched Remus let out a shaky breath. "Please tell me you have a motorcycle?" Remus begged.

Sirius shook his head. "Not yet, but I have every intention of getting one once I move. Maybe once I'm down here, I can take you for a ride?"

He didn't mean for that to come out so dirty, for the words to sound so filthy, and the apology was on the tip of his tongue, but before he could apologise for how it sounded, Remus' words clouded his mind.

"I'd love for you to take me for a ride."

Those words sounded too dirty to come out of Remus' mouth. He glanced at Remus' clothes. Jumper, cardigan, very tight jeans and Converse. He seemed like the type that took a satchel to University.

Remus leaned away from him. "Look me up when you move down, we can hang out... will... will Benjy be moving with you?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I think he was going to stay up in Scotland," Sirius replied. "I've got a couple of weeks before I move, and I think I'll be definitely single when I come." He watched Remus for a reaction.

"Cool," Remus said. "You'll defiantly have to look me up."

"I will," Sirius promised.

"I mean, I can show you around, all the good places to eat, or to go to for fun..."

"I'd love that. Should I take your number, so I can call you when I move in?"

Remus quickly reeled off the numbers and Sirius stored them in his phone.

"So... if you need help moving..." he offered.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be in touch," Sirius promised, not pushing the hand away that was on his knee. When did that happen? He smiled at Remus instead. He couldn't wait to spend more time with him.

Remus stood up to walk away, and he leaned down, brushing his lips against Sirius'.

"Goodnight, Sirius," he said.

"You call that a kiss?" Sirius asked, his heart beating hard.

"That's all you'll get whilst you're doing anything with anyone else. Now, if you were single, you'd get a lot more."

"Well, I'll hold you to that," Sirius promised, as Remus walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so tempted to turn this into a multi-chapter. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading more.<strong>

**Review please.**

**Word Count - 3058**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius stood up from the table and stormed out, with Sienna chasing after him. Lily hesitated for a moment, her angry gaze on the man who had caused the upset, before she took in the expression on James' own face.

Lily had never seen James angry before, and part of her wanted to see him flip out at Benjy, to make sure he had what was coming to him. She decided to follow Sienna and check Sirius was okay instead.

As she made her way from the room, she heard a loud bang and James' voice carry after her, a tone he had never used before.

"Listen to me you unbearable little prick, you're going to stop treating my best friend like shit, do you understand me? I know what guys like you are all about... you want to be 'just friends' so you can fuck with him and anyone else that catches your attention without making a commitment, but he's worth more than that! He deserves something real."

"You don't know anything, Potter," Benjy replied, standing from his seat.

I know that you're treating him like shit, and that's all I need to know. I know him better than you ever will, he's looking for more than a shag and I can see with my own eyes that you don't make him happy. We only have to endure it for a few more weeks until he moves down here because once he's living down here, he'll be away from you and your shit and I'll make sure he forgets about you. Even if I have to approach every gay man in London to find someone for him myself."

"And you think you can find him someone to make him forget about me?" Benjy asked, his eyebrow raised. "You forget, James. I taught him everything he knows. He's not going to let go of me that easily. Do you wanna bet he'll be heading back to Scotland to visit me whenever I ask?"

James started to move around the table, and Remus quickly got up, grabbing James as Frank got up to block his path. James let out a growl in frustration, glaring at the two men, before he looked thoughtfully at Remus, before turning back to Benjy.

"We'll see, I already have one bloke in mind that's definitely good enough for my best friend. Just watch, you're going to lose."

"You think this guy is better than me?" Benjy sneered. "If you say so, though Sirius won't let me go that easily."

James let out a harsh laugh. "You're a bit delusional, aren't you? You've known him for three years, I've known him since we were kids. I introduced him to his first girlfriend, and I was the first person to find out Sirius was gay - the first person he told, I even introduced him to his first boyfriend! I've gone to gay bars with him, I've seen him check men out... I know what type of guys he likes, and he must have been on drugs when he started going out with you. You. Aren't. Good. Enough. For. Him." James shouted the last six words.

The men glared at each other.

"James, are you sure you have all the facts, I mean you only know what Sirius has told you, and -" Fabian asked.

"I trust Sirius' word over anyone's," James interrupted, his voice less hostile as he turned to Fabian Prewett. His gaze met Benjy's again. "I am not going to stand for my friend being treated like nothing," he said. "I've seen it with my own eyes, and it makes me realise that Sirius has actually downplayed it all. Maybe he just doesn't realise how badly you are treating him, or maybe he just didn't want to worry me... either way, I don't like what I'm seeing. Also, stop dressing him in cardigans, he looks stupid in them, and I know he hates wearing them too. Only a few people can get away with cardigans." His gaze shot to Remus, who was watching Benjy with narrowed eyes. "He's not a bloody doll you can dress up."

"No, I don't think I will," Benjy replied. "If you don't want me with Sirius, then try and convince him. I'm sure Peter's been spending the past two years saying the same thing, and Sirius won't hear it, so what makes you think you can change things?"

"Because Sirius is my family, and I know him better than anyone else does. I know what type of guy he wants. I've seen the guys that have lasted the longest. I know him better than you, and once I introduce him to this guy... well, you'll be quickly forgotten, and I doubt he'll miss you in the slightest."

Benjy opened his mouth to reply, but the doors opened and the men quickly took their seats, as the two girls and Sirius walked back in.

...oOo...

Remus was having a great time with his friends. It wasn't often all the group got together all at the same time for more than a quick coffee. With jobs and classes and family things going on, schedules tended to clash, but James had organised a weekend for them all to get together. He had planned it well in advance, to make sure everyone took time off work.

Remus had to admit that he was excited to know that the mysterious Sirius Black was coming. He had known James for three years, and had never met Sirius. The other man had gone to Uni in Scotland, whereas James had attended one in London. It seemed quite rare for Sirius to travel down, he'd visit every few months and no-one would see James for the weekend, as him and Sirius would be visiting the Potters, and other family members. The group knew slightly about Sirius' home life. His parents were insane, got violet, and Sirius ran away to live with James.

All in all, James seemed to be keeping Sirius this secret, and none of them had met him, but they all felt like they knew him. They had heard so many stories about him, as James' stories always involved Sirius. In fact, Sirius seemed to be the stem of James' bad behaviour. Fights, jokes, pranks... Sirius seemed to be the mastermind behind it all.

But now they all got to meet him. The famous Sirius Black.

Remus watched two men walk into the room. One blonde, who roughly pushed past a dark-haired man, and Remus' mouth almost dropped open at the sight of the other man. It was a shame he was taken. He was absolutely gorgeous, one thing that James had failed to mention. James had mentioned that the pair had girls follow them around, but even with that, it downplayed Sirius Black.

Remus discreetly wiped his mouth, worried that he was drooling.

When the blonde got annoyed over Sirius choosing to move to London, Remus felt anger prickle inside him. From all the stories he had heard, he felt like he knew Sirius, and he didn't like the way the other man spoke to him, and as he looked around the table, it was clear that the others felt the same. Secondly, he was James' best friend, and they were all loyal to James, therefore would look out for Sirius on James' behalf.

Lily snapped at Benjy, and Remus recalled seeing her before the meal, and remembered her complaining about how Benjy treated Sirius when they arrived. He couldn't even hide his shock when James snapped. James was the most laid back person he had ever met... It was rare for James to even raise his voice. James tended to get loud when drunk, but loud and angry was something that they had only seen once when a guy was bothering Lily, and it wasn't even to this extent, because the man had backed off... but Benjy wasn't planning on backing off.

Remus found it hard to tear his gaze away, and he wasn't the only one looking annoyed as Benjy ignored Sirius in favour of one of the twins that arrived that day. He watched Sirius strike up conversation with Sienna, and Remus tried to focus on talking with Marlene next to him.

That was until Benjy accused him of flirting, and Sirius started to get annoyed, and then suddenly those stormy grey eyes met his. They were staring into his, and there was a curious smile on the man's face, and Sirius seemed as unable to look away as he was.

That was, until Benjy caused Sirius to storm out for a cigarette. With that, James had gotten angry, and Remus had never seen him angry before, and he found himself left wondering two things after Sirius returned to the room.

Firstly, if Benjy wasn't Sirius' type, than what was his type?

Secondly, who did James have in mind that is good enough for Sirius Black?

**...oOo...**

Leather Jackets?

Tattoo's?

Motorbike?

Was James trying to kill him by sending him over to check that Sirius was okay? Because if he was, then Remus would die happy.

Remus had been discreetly watching the dark-haired man since he turned up. He made sure to put songs on to keep him up dancing, because Sirius Black was fascinating to watch... and it was clear to them all that Sirius fit into the group brilliantly.

When James asked him to go over and check on Sirius when Sirius looked to be in a world of his own, Remus tried not to run over. Instead he casually strolled over, and took a seat next to him.

Remus realised quickly that without Benjy by his side, Sirius was a lot more lively, more chatty, and smiled a lot more. Remus couldn't help the shiver that ran through him as Sirius' eyes took him in. He hoped he passed the inspection that Sirius was giving him.

The music was changed, and Remus took delight in seeing that Benjy wasn't able to dance with Fabian Prewett anymore, and Fabian was pulled over to dance with Marlene, who glared in Benjy's direction, before winking at Remus.

And when Remus found out that they weren't actually dating, and that Sirius didn't seem to even want to be with Benjy much, it just got better and better.

Remus had another drink, and it was enough to make him brave enough to tell Sirius what he thought about relationships like that. That they should give and take, and deep in the back of his mind, he had some thoughts that he managed not to voice about what he could give Sirius, and what he could take from Sirius.

Unfortunately for him, the little visions in the back of his mind were all bedroom related.

There was a brief inconvenience in their conversation, in the form of Benjy, firstly trying to get the music changed, and secondly, wanting Sirius to leave the party. Controlling indeed.

Remus followed that up by asking about the cardigans, to find that the other man even insisted on what clothes Sirius would wear, and then to find out that Benjy was stopping him wearing a leather jacket.

A leather jacket.

James was cruel. He was pure evil. James knew all about Remus' attraction to men in leather jackets when they had all gone to a gay club. That was the benefit of having mostly female friends, they were completely up for going. James had beared witness to Remus' snogging of a guy in a leather jacket, followed by some insane drunken rambling on how he has a 'thing' for that sort of look. Long hair, leather jackets, motorbikes, tattoo's.

"Bad Boys" James had referred to them as, before laughing at him.

James had been quite amused at it all, and Remus now knew why. Remus had drunkenly described James' gay best friend.

And when James said that he had the perfect person for Sirius, Remus suspected that this person may be him. He glanced at James, who winked at him.

Yup. It was him.

But he couldn't be too annoyed, because if James was trying to set them up, that meant Remus was Sirius' type. Which meant that he had a chance with this gorgeous man.

As Sirius mentioned tattoo's and motorbikes, Remus could barely breath. This was the perfect man. He heard all the stories about how great Sirius was, but none of them detailed the leather jacket, the stormy grey eyes or the soft looking long hair, or those amazing cheekbones.

Or that wickedly naughty smile that appeared on his lips when Remus mentioned that Sirius would look sexy in a leather jacket.

Or even the amazing arse that he wanted to grab, or those juicy looking lips.

Remus was sure his heart was beating hard when Sirius innocently commented that he wanted to take Remus for a ride. The alcohol worked it's magic.

"I'd love for you to take me for a ride."

Remus knew the words sounded dirty, and the way Sirius looked at him, as though he wanted to drag Remus back to one of their rooms, and rip his clothes off, made Remus' lips curve upwards.

It wasn't one sided. Sirius wanted him too.

Remus' hand found Sirius' knee, and as he left, his lips brushed Sirius'. He wanted to give Sirius a taste of what he could have should he become single.

As he walked away, he could see James' approving smile.

...oOo...

Sienna allowed Sirius to drag her a little way from the party. She had watched him and Remus, and loved how Remus had made a move. A small one, but more than quiet, shy Remus would usually do. Remus clearly was very interested in this guy.

"So..." Sirius began. "I uh... I met Remus. He's... tell me about him?" he begged.

Sienna smiled. The night before, James had pulled her, Marlene and Alice aside, and said that Sirius had a type. 'Hot Geek.'

"But the adorable ones, shy and dorky and..." James continued, searching for the word.

"Adorkable?" Marlene offered, pulling the perfect word to describe Remus Lupin.

James nodded. "Yup. That's what Sirius likes." The girls had all grinned. There was only one guy they knew that fit into that category, and they could all see where this was going.

Remus Lupin. James assured them that Sirius was most definitely Remus' type, but the problem was that Sirius wasn't actually single.

When she had pointed out that it wasn't fair to Remus, James shook his head, and explained that he'll leave it to their own judgement, but he knew that Benjy wasn't treating Sirius all that well. James said that he trusted Sirius with Remus, and trusted Remus with Sirius... otherwise he wouldn't do anything.

James wouldn't actually need to do much either. He claimed to know Sirius so well that all he'd have to do is send Remus over to chat to him. Maybe sit them together at dinner, or just find a way to get them talking to each other.

Sienna, Alice and Marlene were still uncertain about the choice, until Benjy walked in, pushed past Sirius, and opened his mouth, causing the smile on Sirius' face to slowly die. This was supposed to be the troublemaker who flooded his school, who accidently exploded the science lab, and unleashed hundreds of frogs into their enemies common room, all of which James said that Sirius was responsible, but the three girls could see that this man was draining his life away.

Within minutes of meeting Sirius, they had a good feeling about him. They were in.

As James said, it wasn't hard. They all saw the boys lock eyes at the table, and it was like they were unable to look away from each other. They had seen the way Remus' hand rested on Sirius' leg after Benjy stormed off, and the brush of their lips, and the way Sirius' interested gaze followed Remus as he walked away.

"Remus is the kindest guy I've ever met... well, that's a lie. Remus, James and Frank are the nicest guy's I've met in my life. Frank is my cousin, the one dating Alice."

"So... he's..." Sirius said, struggling for words.

"He's adorable. If he was straight, any girl would have snapped him up. I'm pretty sure that's how Marlene and Alice joined our little group - each had their eyes set on Remus, and then found out he was gay, but had become such good friends with him, they stuck around. Alice fell in love with Frank, and I'm pretty sure Marlene's eyeing up the straight one of those twins... Gideon, I think."

"Look, he's the type of guy that other guys avoid because they're all looking for one night stands, and Remus is the sort of guy that they could easily fall in love with. Only make a move on him if you're looking for something real, and if you're leaving that other twat by the roadside. Me, Remus and Lily have been best friends for years, and I don't want him to get hurt. Not that I'm accusing you of being that sort, but I've seen Remus get hurt before. I trust James, and he trusts you more than anyone, so don't hurt my friend."

"I'm not planning to," Sirius said quickly. "I fancy him, and... well, I don't know, but I'm moving down here without Ben. Me and Ben will be finished. I'm not going to ask Remus out until I'm single, and hopefully that's sooner rather than later, and I want to make sure that he's a nice guy before I ask him out. Trust me. Now, tell me about him."

"He's sweet, and utterly adorable. He's a bit of a geek, loves the library, has a job there in fact. He's got a chocolate addiction, and is very ticklish... you didn't hear that from me. If you want to impress him, just be honest with him. Don't pretend to like books if you don't read much, he'd rather know the truth, than for you to pretend with him. If you're worried about finding things in common, you'll find them."

"Right. Chocolate, books, ticklish, adorable... and is he single?"

"Very single," Sienna confirmed.

The pair continued walking around the path, which looped back to the party.

"So, what did you make of Peter?" Sirius asked.

"The call was cut short unfortunately, but he sounds quite sweet."

Sirius nodded. "I'll bring him down next time," he promised, as they made their way back towards the group. "Now, do you like rock music?" he asked, as the song switched to Bon Jovi.

"I love it," Sienna said. "You want to dance?"

Sirius nodded. "Do you want a drink?"

**...oOo...**

"So, Sirius is great isn't he?" James asked, as Sirius practically dragged Sienna from the party.

"You know he is," Remus replied. "You know how I feel about leather jackets, long hair and all the rest, and you just dangle the perfect guy in front of me."

"And?"

"And I think he likes me," Remus replied.

"Of course he does. I know your type, and I've not known you as long as I've known him. Just trust me, and act yourself."

"But, he's all sexy and rough, and I like books."

"Exactly, the perfect match," James clarified. "Trust me, Remus, you are most definitely his type."

"And that is?"

"Awkward, adorkable as the girls would say, and a hot nerd."

"I'm not a nerd," Remus mumbled.

"Yes, you are," James laughed ruffling his friends hair, before leading an amused looking Lily onto the dance floor. Remus looked around, his gaze falling on Sirius dancing with Sienna and Marlene, and he grinned, moving closer, and wrapping his arms around Marlene and pulling her in to dance with him.

He couldn't help it if his eyes and Sirius' eyes kept finding each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please.<strong>

**I will be updating this weekly :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. I still don't own anything.**

**I'm going to write this story first, hopefully it'll be finished in another week and then I'll move onto one of my other stories to complete. I want to finish some of these MC's before starting on more.**

**Thanks so much to anyone who is reading/reviewing/following or has favourited my stories, or has followed/favourited me. I'm glad that you are enjoying the stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter also.**

* * *

><p>The next morning the group were all waiting for breakfast as Benjy sauntered in. There were two seats available, and he took the one next to Fabian Prewett. Remus tried not to be too obvious watching the door, and no-one wanted to really talk to Benjy and ask him about when Sirius would be down.<p>

Remus was also aware that there was only one empty seat next, and he had a feeling that it was James' fault where both empty seats were at the table. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at James, he felt like a kid hoping to sit next to his crush. It was a bit sad really, but he couldn't wait for Sirius to take the empty seat next to him.

Sirius followed five minutes behind and glanced around the table, noticing the empty seat that was conveniently next to Remus. His gaze fell on James who smirked slightly. Of course James had planned for this. Sirius grinned, putting his hand on the back of Remus' chair as he pulled his own one out.

He slipped into the seat, his fingers brushing against Remus' shoulder slightly as he let go of the chair, and he greeted everyone quickly, before turning to Remus.

"Hey, Remus, so did you sleep well?"

Remus nodded his head. "Yeah really well," he replied. He felt really shy all of a sudden. The night before, at least he had some alcohol to give him the confidence, but faced with Sirius right now, after spending the morning thinking about him... he was not prepared.

"Sirius, I thought you were going to shave," Benjy said, glancing over at him, and interrupting his conversation with Remus.

"I... I decided I didn't want to," Sirius said, turning to look at Benjy, the smile dropping from his face.

Remus watched as Benjy's jaw clenched, and could see anger on his face. Remus looked at Sirius, who was trying not to look away from Benjy, and he brought his hand under the table, placing it on Sirius' knee. A hand quickly covered his. It was clear that Benjy was trying to show Sirius that he was in charge, and Sirius had been in this long enough to be affected by Benjy's little comments.

Even if he was planning on ending it with Benjy, it was an automatic reaction to listen to him, to do what he was told. He needed to realise he didn't have to do that anymore. It wasn't about being shy now. He wanted to show Sirius that he was on Sirius' side. That Sirius wasn't dealing with Benjy alone.

Remus glanced back at Sirius' face and could see something new in the man's face, and Sirius' hand squeezed Remus' slightly.

"I'm not going to shave either," Sirius said, firmly. "So, have we ordered yet?" he asked, looking towards James.

James shook his head. "Nope, we were waiting for you, mate."

A waitress came over a moment later, and by the time everyone else had ordered, Sirius knew what he wanted to eat. The rest of breakfast went quietly.

Sirius didn't meet Benjy's gaze again, and until the food arrived, he didn't remove his hand from on top of Remus'. They had to let go to eat, but once the food was gone, he smiled as Remus put his hand on Sirius' knee again, and quickly grasped it again with his own.

**...oOo...**

"I like him," Sirius said, as him and James walked from the hall. "Remus, I mean. He's really nice."

"Yeah, I knew you would," James grinned.

"So, you couldn't have introduced us sooner?"

"Mate, I introduced you at just the right time,"James replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You're moving down here in less than a month. Long distance can handle a month. Clearly you're not happy with Benjy with your 'special friendship,' and you want something real. You want a proper relationship, which is what Remus wants. Plus, until a few months ago, I didn't realise that you were Remus' type. He was always quite quiet about his type. I think he was worried I'd tease him or something... like I'd ever do that."

Sirius snorted. That would be something James would do. "What is his type?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you," James replied with a grin.

**...oOo...**

That afternoon, Benjy took some time to pull Sirius into the hallway, away from the group.

"Sirius, what the fuck is going on? You know I like it when you shave, it feels better when we kiss, and when you -"

"I just chose not to shave," Sirius interrupted, feeling less confident then he did at the dinner table.

"Do you think I like the scratch of your face?" Benjy complained. "I'd suggest heading up and sorting it, you look ridiculous."

Benjy turned and walked away, and Sirius turned towards the stairs, wanting to check if it did look ridiculous. After a couple of steps, he was face to face with Remus, whose hand reached up, running over Sirius' jaw. Sirius couldn't help that his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of Remus' hand.

"I admit you look good clean shaven, but some men like the feel of a bit of stubble when they kiss too." Lips brushed his jaw, placing soft kisses along it. "Perfect," Remus murmured, his breath tickling Sirius' skin, but Sirius kept his eyes closed, savouring the moment.

"I'd ignore Benjy, because he's clearly delusional. He's trying to change you, but I don't think someone should do so much to change for someone... personally, I'm loving the stubble, it feels nice against my skin," Remus added. Sirius' eyes finally opened, and he was rewarded with the softest brush of Remus' lips over his own, before Remus turned and walked back into the room where everyone was waiting.

Sirius debated over what to do for a couple of minutes before deciding to follow Remus. He could still feel Remus' lips against his jaw and lips, and his heart was racing. How could such an innocent kiss cause this reaction? Those lips barely touched his own, but they sent sparks shooting through his body.

Plus, Benjy had made it crystal clear they were just friends who shagged. Sirius was the only one who ever wanted it to be more, and he had stayed single only being with Benjy, hoping that Benjy would one day realise and do the same. But Benjy had no such intentions.

Sirius was free to do what he liked, and he really liked Remus.

When he moved down, he was going to make Remus his. There was no doubt about it.

He just had to let go of Benjy first, which was going to happen without a doubt.

Sirius joined the rest of the group, and he could feel Benjy's annoyed glare. Sirius stayed clear of him, not wanting to have the day ruined, but finally Benjy moved away from the Prewetts and pulled Sirius away from his conversation with Frank Longbottom.

"So, you didn't bother listening to me?" Benjy snarled, keeping his voice low so the other's wouldn't hear.

"No," Sirius said. "I didn't want to shave, so you'll have to accept that."

"Well don't expect me to bother with you. Fuck, Sirius, you're really letting yourself look like a mess. You tried to come down with your hair loose. You looked like a bloody fucking girl, then you forget to shave. You dragged that ugly leather piece of crap here as though I'd let..." Benjy let out a frustrated sound. "Don't expect -"

"I don't expect anything from you," Sirius snapped. "I don't want anything from you. I'm fed up with you, it's always wear fucking cardigans, cut your hair short, don't wear the stupid leather jacket. Shave, look presentable... you're so fucking bossy and controlling and you're being a prick and ruining this weekend. I'm sick of trying to change for you. Maybe you're the one who needs to change because you're a fucking tosser, and I've been the only one who gave enough of a shit about you to stick around for long, but I give up now, Benjy. I've had enough of you and this and everything."

"What the fuck are you saying? I -"

"The point is, I like having my hair long," Sirius said, his voice even louder, drowning out anything Benjy was saying. "I'm sick of tying it back just so you don't complain about it. I'm not going to cut it either. I hate wearing these cardigans, I look stupid in them. There are people who look good in cardigans, but I'm not on that list. I want to wear my usual clothes and my tight jeans and my leather jacket. I want to feel comfortable in my clothes. I'll have to dress smart for work, but the rest of the time, I'll wear whatever the hell I want. Also, I want and will get a tattoo, because you have no say anymore. Just stay the hell away from me now, I've had enough of you ruining everything for me."

He pulled out his packet of cigerettes, and turned towards the door.

"And I'm getting a motorbike," he added over his shoulder, before walking into the garden.

"Good for him standing up to that twat," Frank said, shooting Benjy a disgusted look.

Benjy glared at him, before throwing himself into one of the seats next to Fabian Prewett.

**...oOo...**

"Quite the outburst."

Sirius looked around to see James standing in the doorway.

"Still as dramatic as always, everyone heard every word you said. Benjy is fuming," James added, moving from the frame and letting the door close behind him. He took a seat on the bench next to Sirius.

"Sorry mate, I wasn't trying to ruin your get-together, I think that was a long time coming, I just found the confidence to speak up about it. I'm just fed up. He's so controlling, and I done everything I could to be what he wanted, so maybe he would just want me and not the others he was fucking about with. He would spend the most time with me since we were mates, but I was never enough. I thought if I done everything, I'd be enough, you know? I thought him agreeing to come here meant something, but it didn't."

"I know," James said, his tone soft.

"I'm fucking pathetic," Sirius mumbled, taking a long drag of the cigarette.

"I don't think you are - none of us do. You just want to be in a real relationship and you cared about the guy and just done what you could. He's the pathetic one, Sirius. He's the one trying to change you... but there is nothing wrong with you, nothing bad that needs changing. Considering who your parents are, you turned out to be a pretty amazing guy, and Benjy doesn't care. There is someone who does though. Someone who was ready to punch Benjy on your behalf for upsetting you a few minutes ago."

"Remus?"

"Yeah, actually all my friends have taken an immense dislike to him... apart from the Prewetts, they're the only one's who are talking to him. You deserve better, Sirius. Someone less controlling and who won't fuck about. Someone who can be in a committed relationship."

"Is that what Remus is after?" Sirius asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"It's not really my place to talk about other people's business, but Remus has been where you are. It didn't last long for him because he had all us to support him, but you only had Peter up there, so you clung on to Benjy. Remus understands what you're going through and if you need someone to talk to, we're all here, but he understands better than the rest of us."

"I don't want to be with Benjy anymore. I don't think I have for a while, but I think I clung on because I didn't know what else to do. I... I fancy Remus, he's been so nice to me, and I just feel good about myself around him, like I'm important -"

"You are important, don't ever doubt that. Here's what's going to happen. Tell Remus that you'll come back down without any ties to Benjy, and he'll stay single and wait for you to move down so you can start a relationship."

"It's really that easy?" Sirius asked, doubtfully. "He'll really be happy to stay single?"

"Yes. It's Remus, and it's that easy. He doesn't expect expensive restaurants or anything. With him, it can be that simple if you let it be. As long as you treat him right, and I know you will."

"I want it to be," Sirius said. "Once we get back to Uni, I'll cut all ties with Benjy completely. There won't be any reason for him to come to my dorm, or to spend the last few weeks around me. I'll come back without him. Free and single and I'll ask Remus out."

"Just for the record, I think Remus likes your long hair," James mentioned, knowing how proud Sirius was of his hair. He watched the smile form on Sirius' lips.

The plan had worked well. They hadn't really even needed a push - they were just drawn to each other, and James had seen Remus' hand on Sirius' leg when he dropped his napkin and leaned to pick it up.

It was only a matter of time before they were together.

**...oOo...**

Finally everyone returned to their rooms, Sirius walking with Sienna's arm looped through his, and she stopped at the room before his own room. He watched her slip inside before opening his door. Sirius' gaze falling on Benjy who was lounging on the bed, his knee's drawn up and Sirius' ipad on his lap.

Sirius looked through his suitcase, his eyes falling on the leather jacket, and he began to pull it out.

"I... I ah put out some clothes for you," came a soft voice, and Sirius looked over towards Benjy, and then towards an outfit folded on the bed. He stood up and walked over to it, to find some slightly baggy jeans, a plan orange tshirt and a grey cardigan.

The clothes were horrible. The orange and grey looked awful together, and didn't go. Plus... orange?

He glanced up, and noticed that Benjy had slid off the bed, and was walking over to him.

"I hate it when we fight," Benjy said. "Surely I don't deserve those cruel words, do I?" His arms wrapped around Sirius, and his lips met Sirius' neck.

"Do you want to make it up to me?" he whispered, his fingers moving to Sirius' jeans as he started to undo them.

Sirius hesitated for a moment. Benjy was never nice like this to him, but then the words clicked. Benjy was acting like he done nothing wrong. He was using sex to control Sirius, yet again.

"No, I don't," he replied, coldly, moving out of Benjy's embrace and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

A short time later, he left the room, his pyjamas the only thing on his body, apart from the towel wrapped around his head, holding his wet hair.

"You locked the door, I was going to join you," Benjy said, his fingers trailing down Sirius' chest. Weeks ago, Sirius would have loved this attention from Benjy, as it was rare for Benjy to give Sirius his undivided attention for more than a quick shag, but now he just wanted Benjy to leave him alone. He could see clearly what Benjy was doing, how Benjy was controlling him, and it wouldn't work anymore.

He didn't want Benjy anymore.

"I didn't want you to join me," Sirius mumbled.

"You said no to me earlier, why?" Benjy asked, and Sirius grabbed his case, pulling it up onto the bed.

"Tell me, why did you say no," Benjy demanded as Sirius returned to the suitcase, grabbing out a tight black tshirt, and his own tight jeans.

Sirius wanted to impress Remus. He wanted Remus to see the real him, and still be interested. The leather Jacket came out of the case next. He piled them on the bed, grabbing his aftershave too, planning to get ready in the bathroom.

"There is no way in hell I'll let you go out looking -" Benjy snapped, his gaze narrowed.

"It's a good thing I wasn't asking for your permission, isn't it?" Sirius roared, pulling the clothes to him, grabbing his wallet and phone from his jeans pocket, and stack of clothes from the bed and storming out of the room.

**...oOo...**

Sirius contemplated his options in the hall, before realising he only knew where Sienna's room was. Clutching his stuff he walked over and knocked.

She opened the door and looked at him in confusion.

"Benjy really wants to shag me," Sirius explained. "Then he said there was no way in hell he'll let me go out looking... he didn't finish, but I told him I wasn't asking for his permission. Can I get changed in your bathroom?"

She let out a fake sigh. "And here I thought you came here topless to seduce me," she complained, moving aside, gesturing to a tidy bed.

"Trust me, if I was straight, that would have been the case," he grinned, walking into the room, and seating himself on the tidy bed that wasn't covered in Sienna's clothes.

"You'll have to wait for the shower, it's in use. Make yourself comfortable," she said, and Sirius stretched across the bed, his hands behind his head.

"So... you didn't shag Benjy?" She asked.

"No... he's the only guy I've ever... I guess I don't feel right having sex with him if I see things as being over between me and him. Even though there was never anything to be over, do you get what I mean?"

"You want sex to mean something?" Sienna asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Wow, so many men are missing out," she said, her eyes running over his chest briefly before looking back at his face.

"Trust me love, there's one who won't be soon," he replied, smirking. "So, why do you have two beds in here anyway?"

"I thought it would take much longer to get you half naked in my bed," came a voice, and Sirius quickly sat up, looking towards the open bathroom door where Remus was standing. Remus leaned against the wall, watching him.

"Remus," Sirius said, not having expected to see the amber-eyed man so soon. He quickly slid off the bed.

"Remus is my roommate," Sienna said, stating the obvious, and smirking.

"You can stay there," Remus said, and Sirius froze on the bed. Remus' eyes trailed over him greedily, making the most of the sight.

"Remus is just wondering how long it would take to get you completely naked," Sienna teased, causing both men to blush. Remus looked away. It was one thing flirting himself, but when someone pointed it out, he couldn't help that he still got shy.

Sirius climbed off the bed, and grabbed his stuff and headed to the bathroom. He paused by Remus and leaned in, whispering in his ear.

"For you, Remus, it won't take long at all. The minute I move down, I'm all yours, however you want me."

He smirked as Remus' eyes met his, and quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

"What did he say?" Sienna demanded, and Sirius smirked inside the bathroom as he began to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>

**3252 words**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and has followed/favourited or reviewed it.**

**I continue to own nothing.**

**I've put a bit of the previous chapter as I decided to add more to the conversation, and it seemed like a good idea so you wouldn't have to go back and check what was said. :)**

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously:<em>

_Sirius climbed off the bed, and grabbed his stuff and headed to the bathroom. He paused by Remus and leaned in, whispering in his ear._

_"For you, Remus, it won't take long at all. The minute I move down, I'm all yours, however you want me."_

_He smirked as Remus' eyes met his, and quickly disappeared into the bathroom._

_"What did he say?" Sienna demanded, and Sirius smirked inside the bathroom as he began to get ready._

* * *

><p>"I'm not telling you," Remus replied, smiling as the words echoed through his head.<p>

"Was it about who gets to top?" Sienna asked, and Remus blushed, shaking his head.

She went silent for a moment. "So... do you think he'll top or bottom?" She loudly asked, and a loud laugh come from the bathroom.

"I'm sure Remus will let you know once he finds out," came the reply through the door, causing Remus' cheeks to burn even more, though he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips.

**...oOo...**

Remus looked through his t-shirts, suddenly not happy with the one he had picked. What if Sirius didn't like it? He had noticed a lot of black in Sirius' pile of clothes before Sirius took them to the bathroom. He avoided wearing black and finally settled on a plain white t-shirt, with a dark grey slightly oversized jumper over it, instead of the blue t-shirt he had originally put on.

He waited patiently for Sirius to emerge from the bathroom, spraying himself with aftershave and fixing his hair, before pulling the black converse on his feet. He took the spot Sirius had previously been occupying on the bed, his eyes trying not to fall on the bathroom door and he tried to pay attention to what Sienna was saying.

Before Sirius could appear, there was a knock on the door, and he answered it to find James was on the other side.

"Mate, do you know which room Sirius is in, because he's not answering his -"

"In the bathroom, Benjy pissed him off," Remus interrupted, stepping aside.

James shook his head. "I was going to tell him that we'll all be going separately. I better go tell that moron too, what room is he in?"

"The next one," Remus said, pointing up the hall.

"Right, thanks," he said. "So... he's in your bathroom?"

"Shut up James," Remus said, before he could say something to embarrass him.

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted to go on ahead with the girls? Frank had something to sort out first before meeting us there." He lowered his voice. "I wanted to talk to Sirius about something too..."

"Yeah, of course. Let me grab my wallet and stuff," Remus replied, hiding the disappointment of spending more time with Sirius. He reminded himself that Sirius was James' friend over everything, and maybe James wanted some time alone with Sirius too. The same way he would disappear with Lily and Sienna sometimes.

"Great. Leave your room key, I'll lock up after Sirius."

Remus and Sienna grabbed their stuff, shouting a goodbye through the bathroom door before heading off.

James walked to Benjy's room, knocking on the door.

"Hey, The girls have just headed out with Remus. Do you want to travel with the twins and meet them there, and I'll meet you there with Frank and Sirius?"

A look of annoyance spread over Benjy's face, but faced with the option of travelling with the twins appealed to him and he nodded.

"Right, they're in room twelve," James said, before turning to head back to Sirius.

**...oOo...**

"So what was important that you sent them on ahead?" Sirius asked.

"Do you want to tell me why you were in Remus' room?" James asked, ignoring the question with a smirk on his lips.

Sirius quickly recounted the story to him.

"But you have to sleep in there tonight?" James said, the smirk dropping at the story. He liked that Sirius wasn't still fooling around with Benjy, but Benjy was a persistent arse. Maybe James would have a word with him?

"I know... I'll work something out," Sirius replied. "Maybe I'll crash on someone's floor."

James started thinking, trying to work out a way for this to work into their plan. He thought about the double bed that Marlene had.

A plan began to form in his mind.

"So, are you going to tell me why you sent the others on ahead?"

"I just thought that since the next few weeks would be busy, that I'd take a few minutes to work out you moving down. The landlady is really nice, I've already told her and she's got no problems with it. She's a friend of mums after all. She called mum to ask her about you, and clearly got an amazing response as she called back agreeing for you to take over the rest of my tenancy. Instead of her giving my deposit back, she'll just keep it as your deposit on the place instead."

The pair discussed the moving arrangements as Sirius finished fixing his hair, spraying his favourite aftershave, lacing up his boots and pulling on the leather jacket.

"So... will he like this?" Sirius asked, wondering if this was what Remus wanted. He wanted to impress him.

"Do you feel comfortable like that?"

Sirius nodded.

"Then don't worry about what others think," James said. "You've done too much of that with Benjy. Now's the time to be yourself."

**...oOo...**

It was an hour before Sirius, James and Frank turned up at the pub. James walked in like he knew the place, leading the group to a table right in the middle of everything.

"Remus?" James asked.

"Dancing with some bloke," Lily replied.

Sirius' frowned. He didn't care that Benjy was flirting with someone at the next table. Who was Remus dancing with?

His eyes fell on Remus, and he was relieved to see some distance between the pair at least. His eyes didn't move from the dance floor for ages.

"I need a drink," he snapped when someone finally touched his arm, and he stormed off to the bar. James was trying to keep a straight face as Benjy glared at a retreating Sirius. How dare Sirius brush him off like that? James could see the divide between Benjy and Sirius just widen even more. He had a feeling that it would kick off that night.

Because Sirius might have told Benjy it was over, but Benjy clearly wasn't accepting it. They needed Benjy to realise that Sirius wasn't his anymore.

Sirius asked for a couple of jugs of the most popular girls cocktails, and a beer for each of the guys. He smirked as his eyes fell on the list of shots.

He brought the round of drinks to the table. "I'll go get Remus," he said, striding across the floor.

He walked up behind Remus, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Are you trying to make me jealous," he murmured into Remus' ear. "Because it's working. I got drinks."

Remus turned and smiled, taking Sirius' hand and leading him to the table, forgetting instantly about the guy he had danced with. Sirius ignored the angry look on Benjy's face as they stood close together at the table. He was so focused on Remus, he didn't see Benjy slip away.

"I want to give you a blow-job," Sirius murmured, handing over the shot to Remus. He really didn't care if he was being obvious - all he needed to do was get Remus' attention completely off the man he had danced with. Remus was going to be his.

Remus' eyes widened, and his hand reached out for the glass. He put it to his lips, throwing his head back, before slamming it on the table. "Very enjoyable," he said.

"Yeah, I could see by your face that you liked it," Sirius whispered. "I liked watching you take it. Do you want another one?"

Remus quickly nodded. "It's my round next, maybe I'll give you one?" He whispered.

"I would love to get a blow-job from you," Sirius murmured in Remus' ear.

Remus pretended not to hear him as he grabbed two beers off the table, passing one to Sirius.

"What are we celebrating tonight?" James asked.

"We're celebrating that we finally get to meet Sirius, and that he fits in perfectly into our group," Frank began.

"That you're not hiding him away all to yourself anymore, James," Lily said.

"We're celebrating how good Sirius looks in that leather jacket," Sienna said.

"And how tight those trousers are. Hope you don't give him an erection, Remus. He won't be able to hide it in those," Alice added, smirking at her quiet friend, causing him to blush.

Sirius started laughing, glancing down at his trousers. "True, but they make me arse look good," he told her. His gaze fell on two drinks still on the tray, and his eyes moved around the group to see who was missing.

"Should we wait for Benjy and Fabian to come back before -"

"No, let's do this now," Lily insisted.

"Right, so... to Sirius," Marlene said, lifting her drink.

"Sirius," the rest repeated, and they all brought their drinks to their lips.

Fabian and Benjy returned a few minutes later from having a cigarette, and Benjy's lips moved to Sirius' ear.

"I'm so fucking horny right now. Since you wouldn't fuck me earlier, why don't we head into the toilets and kill some time?"

Sirius moved out of his grip. "I'm not here for stress relief," Sirius replied, coldly.

"What is the matter with you? You've never said no before," Benjy complained. "Today you've done nothing else but turn my down. You usually enjoy when we fuck."

"Not denying that it felt good, but I've had enough of being used," Sirius replied, walking away to stand between James and Remus instead.

The night continued in a similar manner as the previous one, with Sirius up dancing with the girls. They lost track of the number of rounds that had been bought. Finally Benjy announced he was leaving, and Sirius led Remus onto the dance floor. The drinks flowed, and he couldn't resist pulling Remus' body against his as they danced. Remus' hands trailed all over the leather jacket.

"Were you going to dance with that other guy like this?" Sirius murmured into Remus' ear, and Remus quickly shook his head. "God no, only you," he whispered, clutching a handful of Sirius' leather jacket.

"Would you like to wear it? I think you'd look good in it," Sirius offered.

"But you'll be cold?" Remus said.

"I just really want to see you in my jacket," Sirius admitted, pulling the leather jacket off, and his eyes darkening at the sight of Remus wearing it.

"Oh fuck, just seeing you in my jacket..." he let out a groan. "Fuck, I want to touch you so badly."

He continued dancing with Remus, resisting the urge to press their bodies together more than they were. His hands had barely touched Remus, just a grip on Remus' hip, but he wanted... no, he needed more.

"Oi, we're been waving at you for ages, we're heading back now," James said. "Bar is closing soon."

"Five more minutes, he's letting me wear his leather jacket," Remus mumbled.

"I can see that," came the amused reply. "Just give Sirius your jumper back at the table to wear home?"

Remus sighed and nodded.

"So, Remus, have you told Sirius what your type is? Sirius, have you told Remus?" James asked before walking off, leaving the two partially drunk men staring at each other in curiosity.

"What's your type?" Sirius asked.

"You. Do you know what a turn on leather jackets are? Motorbikes, tattoo's? Every single thing about you is what I think about when I'm -"

"When you're doing what? When you're touching yourself?" He whispered, leaning in, and Remus nodded weakly.

"And my hair?"

"I like it long. It's a nice length to run my hands through, to grab when I need..." his brain finally caught up to his mouth. "Oh shit," he whispered. He knew he shouldn't drink too much, because he had no filter when he had a drink.

"Would it help if I told you that I find shy and awkward so hot? That I'd love to take you and make you forget how shy you really are?" Sirius murmured, pulling Remus closer. They were standing still on the dance floor now, Sirius' mouth touching Remus' ear, and Remus holding back a whimper. Clearly Sirius had no filter either.

"I don't like sitting around reading, but I'd like to watch you as you enjoy a book, maybe you could read them to me? Maybe you could tell me all about your books and I can suck you off whilst you talk about them? Hot nerd is the phrase me and James used to describe guys like you, and I find it the biggest turn on."

Remus couldn't breath. The room had gotten one hundred times hotter.

"Sienna told me you were adorkable, and I agree, and I've never been so turned on as I am now, and I'm moving down in a few weeks. I want to know that when I get here, you're mine."

"Yours," Remus whimpered.

"No more dancing with guys to make me jealous," Sirius whispered. "I've not let Benjy touch me since I met you, because I decided that I was yours and not his. That's why I was in your room, because I didn't want to give him something that was for you."

"What was that?" Remus replied.

"Anything you want - my whole body, my arse, my mouth, my cock," Sirius whispered, hips lips teasing Remus' ear. Remus' hands gripped Sirius' hips hard as he moved closer.

"James said we're going," Alice said, moving over to the pair, and they pulled apart.

Sirius took Remus' hand and led him to the table. "Is this your jumper?" he asked, grabbing it, and bringing it to his nose. "It smells good... like you."

Remus wasn't able to work out words at that point, and he just stared at Sirius pulling the grey jumper over his head. He could see why Sirius wanted him to wear his jacket, because Sirius looked even sexier wearing Remus' jumper. The one Remus had been wearing hours ago.

It would smell like both of them.

"I'm telling the truth you know, since we first met, I've not let him touch me. I really fancy you, Remus. I would like to date you when I move down and you already know that. I don't want to be with Benjy, and I'm not just going to shag him because we're sharing a room. Sex means more to me than that."

Remus nodded, his eyes trailing over Sirius' body down to his tight jeans.

"Fuck," he whispered. "You should dress like this all the time."

Sirius slipped an arm around his waist as they left the pub. "I do dress like this all the time," he replied.

"Good," Remus said, pressing closer. His brain seemed to have shut down. "Do you know how many men were watching you?"

"Probably about as many that were watching you," Sirius murmured. "But I only wanted to watch you, Remus."

One of their friends pushed them towards the first cab that was waiting outside, and they jumped in with James and Lily.

They sat in silence, hands holding each others tightly as the car drove them the short distance, and they waited the couple of minutes it took for the other car to pull up with Sienna, Marlene, Frank and Alice.

As they approached the rooms, they exchanged the jacket and jumper back, and Sirius draped his over his arm. Sirius brushed his lips against Remus' cheek. "Goodnight," he murmured, turning to his door and opening it. "Goodnight everyone, I'll -"

He froze, shocked at the sight on the bed. As the others opened their doors, they noticed Sirius not stepping into his room.

"Mate?" James called, wondering what was wrong.

Sirius dropped his jacket and walked into the room.

"What the fu -" Came a shout that wasn't Sirius' and a naked man was thrown out into the hall. Clothes followed and a shoe hit the man in the head.

It wasn't Benjy.

"Fuck, Sirius, this is my room too and -"

"It's not your room actually. I paid for it. I don't give a shit if you want to fuck someone else since I've made it clear we're over, but you don't do it in my room and in my bed. If your stuff isn't out of here by the time I return in ten minutes, I'll set it on fire, do you understand?"

"You're making me leave?"

"Yeah, you just shagged someone else in MY bed, what do you expect? Fuck you, Benjy. I know I told you earlier that I didn't want you, but have a bit more respect."

The rest stood in the hall, watching as Fabian pulled his trousers on, scooped up his clothes and rushed to his room, his head down.

"You fucking idiot, could have waited a couple of weeks," Gideon snapped as his brother passed. "You know Sirius is moving down, we've heard the arguments."

Benjy hit the wall facing the door.

"Prick," Sirius said. "Where's your wallet? I want the cost of the room back from you." A minute later, Sirius emerged, cigarettes in hand, as he walked up the hall towards the balcony at the end, passing everyone on the way.

Remus' eyes moved towards Benjy walking back into the room. He walked up to the man, who turned around to look at him.

"What?" Benjy said, before stumbling back as a fist hit his face.

"You don't treat people like that," Remus growled. "Sirius is better than that, and you fucking lost someone amazing, he's mine now, so don't even dare go near him. I suggest you pack your stuff and fuck off away from here."

"What do you mean he's yours, he's fucking mine, and he'll stay mine -" The fist connected with his face again.

"Are you leaving?"

"I'm waiting right here," Benjy said, more on guard now that he knew this quiet man could cause damage.

Remus glanced around. His eyes fell on a suitcase near the door.

"James," Remus called, and James quickly appeared.

"He's not leaving, so Sirius can share someone else's room. I don't know what stuff belongs to him."

James grabbed the iPad off the bedside table, and went into the bathroom, coming out with a couple of items and a toothbrush.

"I doubt there's much else," James said, pulling the door closed and Remus reached down for the leather jacket, hugging it to his chest with his free hand.

He carried the bag to the group that were still in the hall, and Frank took the bag from him. James and Remus headed in the direction Sirius had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>

**It won't make my updates faster or anything, I'll still update at the same speed, but I'd really like to know what you think - what you like/dislike about my stories. :)**

**If you haven't had a chance, check out the poll on my page. I'll be leaving it up for the rest of the month. This story will be finished this month, as will a non-WolfStar story that's on its last chapter. Then I'll write whichever is the top of the poll.**


	5. Chapter 5

James and Remus found Sirius having a smoke on the balcony. He was leaning against the metal railing, staring out at the gardens with his back to the pair. They watched him for a moment, but he didn't acknowledge their presence.

"Sirius?" James said, hoping Sirius would say something, or even realise they were there.

"Yeah... just having a smoke," Sirius replied. James went and stood next to him against the railings, his gaze moving across the gardens as he waited for Sirius to speak.

"It's not what you think," Sirius began. "I'm not pissed that he was shagging Prewett, I just wasn't expecting to have to see it happen in my bed."

"I know," James replied.

"I just feel stupid," Sirius admitted. "Because maybe my parents were right about me being a fuck-up. I just let people treat me like crap all the time. I mean I allowed Benjy to cheat on me for two years, because he made it clear that we weren't exclusive... that we weren't actually dating. Maybe there is something wrong with me for allowing it to happen? I just thought that one day he'd realise that I was worth more than that, and want only me. Maybe I'm not worth more than that. What if it happens again? What if I'm not good enough for Remus?"

The words fell from his lips fast as though he wasn't able to keep them in any longer, and James turned around to glance at Remus before answering. But before the words could come out, Remus spoke up.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Remus said, from behind him, and he saw Sirius tense up, having not known Remus was there. "It's Benjy there's something wrong with. What fool would want to be with someone else when they could be with you? He doesn't know how lucky he is. I mean, I've only known you for just over a day, but with all the stories that James has told me, I feel like I've known you longer. I know we've done some intense flirting, but nothing has actually happened between us out of respect to Benjy, he should offer you the same courtesy."

His hand rested on Sirius' arm. "And should I get the chance with you, I would never cheat on you. Why would I want anyone else when I have you? Any man would be lucky to have you, Sirius. You are worth so much more than Benjy made you realise."

"Can you let me know when Benjy's gone?" Sirius asked James, his hand taking Remus'.

"Do you really want to sleep in there now?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Not really, but what else can I do?"

"We'll work something out," James insisted. "But you need to know that he's refusing to leave. Though he did have blood leaking from his nose."

"What? Did I do that when I threw him out of the room?" Sirius asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the grounds, and turning his head towards James.

"No, Remus done it," James said. "He's never punched someone before, so I'm pretty proud of him."

"I... may have punched him twice actually," Remus admitted. "The first one was for how he treated you, and the second was because he seemed under the impression that you were still his. I set him straight."

Sirius smiled softly at Remus, and pulled him closer. "You really are full of surprises, aren't you?"

Remus bit his lip nervously, and Sirius watched his lips. "I hate the thought of someone hurting you," Remus admitted.

"I'll go inside, we've packed your stuff... did you have much more than the suitcase and the iPad?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Nope, you know I pack light. Can you do me a favour? Take anything you know isn't mine out of my case. Stick them in the bin."

"Cardigans?" James asked with a grin.

"You can burn them if you'd prefer," Sirius offered. "I'm back to my leather jacket. I don't do cardigans, I'd rather do those wearing cardigans," he said, with a smirk Remus' way.

James nodded, disappearing through the door and Remus stood in silence, just watching the smoke leave Sirius' mouth as he finished his cigarette.

"Does it bother you that I smoke?" Sirius asked, noticing Remus watching.

"Huh?" Remus asked, having been too focused on Sirius' mouth.

"I smoke sometimes. Mostly when I'm a bit stressed, they calm me down. Does that bother you?"

"No, why?"

"I just want to make sure - I know some guys don't like dating smokers. It's one thing I'd cut back on if you didn't like it. It's not like I do it often though."

"If I got to experience that perfect mouth, I wouldn't be complaining about something as silly as smoke," Remus replied. "I'm not looking to change you, Sirius. Now, if you were pregnant, that's another story. I'd ask you not to smoke then, but that's it."

"You planning on knocking me up?" Sirius asked, amused. "A little kid with my black hair and your fascinating eyes... Wait. Did you say _if_ you got to experience, because I thought it was _when_ you got to..."

"I mean when," Remus insisted. "Trust me, I'm not going to change my mind about you. If you want to talk..."

"Yeah, I'm not upset about it... I just... maybe there is something wrong with me because I allowed him -"

"You think there is something wrong with you just because you stuck by a guy you cared for, hoping he would be faithful? Not at all, you were just hopeful. It's not your fault that you had your heart set on someone who didn't deserve it."

"And you?" Sirius asked.

"And me..." Remus repeated, softly "Well, I would never cheat on you. I wouldn't look at another man. I'm already aware that I'm lucky to have your interest, and _when_ we start going out, I'll never forget how lucky I am to be with you.

"You aren't the only lucky one, I'm lucky too, to meet you" Sirius replied, a slight grin forming on his lips. "So these next three weeks..."

"These next three weeks, I'll be single and watching my phone, hoping you text me so I don't miss you too much," Remus said.

Sirius looked relieved. "I'll be single too, and I'll make sure to text you every moment I can."

Sirius dropped the cigarette butt into the tray provided and walked to the door. He kept Remus' hand in his own as he led him back into the building, and towards Remus' own room.

**...oOo...**

"Okay, the rooms have been sorted." Sienna said, as the pair walked into the room. "Marlene is going to take your bed, Remus, and you and Sirius can share her room."

"But doesn't she have a -"

"You see, Marlene's stuff was almost all packed away, but Sienna's stuff would take ages to sort and pack up, so it was just easier for Marlene to swap rooms," Lily said loudly, talking over Remus.

"But -" Remus tried again.

"Are you really saying that you want Marlene to drag all her stuff back to that room, then for us to pack my stuff up?" Sienna asked. "I've already moved your bags, Remus."

Remus just stared at her, but Sirius pulled on his arm.

"Come on Remus, they make good points. I'm sure the room is fine," he said, reaching for the room key in Sienna's outstretched hand, and leading Remus from the room.

James looked at Lily as their two friends walked up the hall to Marlene's room, and Lily grinned, holding up Remus' pyjamas.

James felt a slight twinge of guilt.

Sienna held up Sirius' tracksuit bottoms that he had worn to her room earlier, which were used as pyjama bottoms.

James felt even more guilty. That hadn't been part of the plan at all. That's' what happened when he let Sienna and Lily get involved. He had told them not to steal their pyjamas.

With a sigh, he took Lily's hand and leading her to their own room. He hoped that by morning, Sirius and Remus would be together... or at least have talked about being together when Sirius moved down.

**...oOo...**

Sirius opened the room and his eyes fell on the double bed.

"It's a double bed," he pointed out. He was quite aware of the fact that he was going to share the bed with Remus.

"I don't mind taking the fl -"

"Neither of us are taking the floor, I don't have a problem laying next to you," Sirius stated.

"I don't have a problem sharing either," Remus replied, nervously.

Sirius lifted his case off the floor and onto the bed, and Remus copied him and they both started looking for their pyjamas.

Both coming up with nothing.

"I may have left mine in your old room," Sirius mused. "I folded them and left them on the table."

"I definitely put mine next to my bed," Remus said. He had a suspicion that his friends had a hand in the missing pyjamas.

Sirius shrugged. "I guess I'll be sleeping in my boxers," he said, pulling off his boots and putting them next to the bed. Remus stared as Sirius stripped off the t-shirt he had been wearing and pulled off the tight jeans to reveal a pair of equally tight black boxers.

Did they have to be so tight?

Sirius slowly slid under the covers, before turning his expectant gaze on Remus. He knew Remus had watched him, now it was his turn to watch Remus.

Remus slowly stripped his clothes, letting them drop on a chair. He slid under the covers, hoping that Sirius hadn't been disappointed in what he had seen, as Benjy was extremely attractive and Remus wasn't much to compare.

"Goodnight, Sirius," Remus whispered.

"Goodnight, Remus," Sirius replied, sounding even closer than Remus expected. "Thank you... for earlier on the balcony."

"It's okay," Remus replied, smiling and hoping to fall asleep soon. He wondered how was he supposed to sleep when Sirius was only in his boxers?

Fingers found his own, and threaded through his, making Remus feel more relaxed. Both of them lay there wide awake, and very aware of the other's state of undress.

**...oOo...**

Half an hour, Remus decided. He had counted the seconds in his head, hoping it made his sleepy, or less aware of the most gorgeous body in the bed next to him.

But with every 60 seconds he counted, his focus was lost and his thoughts drifted to the sight of Sirius stripping, his amazing body being revealed before he slipped into the bed they were sharing.

Remus was doing everything in his power to hold back from throwing himself at the other man.

He felt Sirius shift around next to him, clearly as awake as he was. They were both unable to lay still on the bed. Both too full of anticipation.

Was it taking advantage if he threw himself at Sirius less than two hours after Sirius had caught Benjy in his bed with Fabian? Was it wrong of him to desperately want - no, need to touch the other man, even if it was to just hold Sirius in his arms? Even if it was just to kiss those amazing lips?

Sirius was completely single now and there was nothing stopping Remus, except concern that he wasn't giving Sirius time, and the fact that Remus definitely wasn't brave enough to make the first move.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

**A bit of M rated, but no detailed smut here.**

* * *

><p>Remus wasn't able to sleep. Instead he lay next to Sirius, his hand gripping Sirius' tightly. Finally he realised he had to move away from the situation and take a breath and calm himself. He pulled his hand away and stood up, making his way to the bathroom.<p>

He closed the door over behind him and leant down on the sink, letting the cold porcelain touch his skin for a moment. It was so different to the heat that had come off his hand after Sirius had held it. Remus tried to remind himself that it would be silly for him to try something tonight when Sirius had just been hurt. It didn't matter how much he wanted it, this was all about Sirius. There was no rush.

Sirius would be moving down soon enough, and Remus would be able to make a proper move on him then.

Remus told himself that all he should do was get back into bed and wrap his arms around Sirius and hold him tight to sleep. He ran the taps, splashing some water on his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. Once he felt more confident and relaxed, he moved away from the sink and opened the door.

He didn't expect to find Sirius Black blocking the doorway, his grey eyes meeting Remus'.

**...oOo...**

Sirius' gaze followed Remus to the bathroom. He knew Remus was walking slow to tease him. He doubted Remus was even using the loo, he was just trying to turn Sirius on, and it was working. Sirius smirked, slid out of bed and blocked the door frame and waited for Remus to come out.

"You tease," Sirius said, when the door opened. "Finding any reason to get out of bed, just so you can tease me with how good your body looks."

"I..." Remus began.

Remus was cut off when a pair of lips covered his own. His arms quickly wrapped around Sirius, pulling the dark-haired man closer. Lips eagerly caressing his, coaxing his mouth open. They stumbled towards the bed, not letting the kiss break until they felt the bed next to them.

"Fuck," Sirius whimpered as Remus' lips moved from his lips down to attack his neck, nipping at it, causing him to let out a moan. Remus let his teeth nip at Sirius' neck again, causing another deeper moan. They both knew it would mark, but Sirius tilted his head, allowing Remus to lavish attention on the smooth neck offered to him. Fingers reached for Remus' boxers, dragging them down his hips, and Remus was pushed onto the bed, allowing Sirius to finish pulling his boxers down.

Sirius' froze, and his gaze slowly moved down Remus' body as Remus lay on the bed.

"Fuck, I hope you have no intentions of sleeping tonight," Sirius told him, moving closer and trying to decide what to do first. Remus bit his lip, his gaze moving behind Sirius to a piece of clothing draped over the back of the chair. He tried to find the words to ask for what he wanted. He had never asked anyone to wear it before, but the alcohol still in his system was giving him a slight bit of courage.

Sirius watched him hesitate over his question for a minute, before his gaze followed Remus' and he grinned.

"You have a thing for leather jackets... I could wear mine now, if that's what you want?"

Remus blushed and nodded. He struggled to find words as he watched a boxer-clad Sirius slip the leather jacket onto his body.

"Any good?" Sirius asked, as Remus' eyes slowly worked down his body.

"I think the boxers ruin the look," Remus murmured.

Sirius' grin widened. "Well, perhaps you can take them off me?"

Remus quickly moved off the bed, his fingers running over the leather, before he reached for the extremely tight boxers that were showing him exactly how turned on Sirius was.

**...oOo...**

The next morning came too quickly, and there was a knock on the door, and Frank shouted through that everyone was getting ready to go to breakfast. Sirius insisted it would save time to share a shower.

Remus quickly realised that it would have been quicker to shower separately and an hour later they emerged from the room. Sirius was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, his boots, and a faded band t-shirt, the logo barely showing. Remus pulled on a red t-shirt, and some loose jeans with his converse.

They were the last ones to the table.

Everyone looked up as the pair walked over, arms around each other's waists, and the group smiled to each other. There were two seats apart from each other, and the Frank and Alice both shifted up one seat, to allow the pair to sit together. Sirius pulled his chair closer to Remus', and let his hand rest on Remus' knee. Remus glanced around and saw Benjy sitting at the next table with the twins.

"They definitely shagged," Alice said loudly to Lily, causing Remus to blush. "They look exhausted."

"How much sleep did you get?" Lily asked, grinning at the pair. Remus ignored them, picking up a breakfast menu from the middle of the table.

"We've already ordered," James said. "I've ordered for you both, the waitress was told to watch for you both before making breakfast, so it shouldn't be too long."

"Could you add coffee to the order?" Sirius asked, with a yawn. "We haven't slept yet."

"At all?" James asked, frowning.

"Now, don't tell me the self-proclaimed sex-god, James Potter, hasn't stayed up all night shagging before?" Sirius asked.

James' gaze met Lily's and they both went red.

"See. Well, it was what - 2am when we got into the room, and when Remus seduced me, walking around in just his boxers... well, let's just say we were shagging, and in between each shag, we were talking and snogging, or sucking -"

"Don't finish that sentence," James interrupted.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, Jamie?" Sirius asked, grinning at his friend.

"So, what's Sirius like in bed?" Sienna asked Remus, and Remus felt all eyes on him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Benjy glaring over, and Sirius' smile faded slightly. Remus hadn't planned on saying much, he never did when asked... but part of him needed to let Benjy see what he had lost.

"The best sex I've ever had in my life," Remus said, his gaze meeting Benjy's. "I can't even begin to describe how amazing last night and this morning was. Not just the sex, me and Sirius spent hours talking too. I have to say that Sirius is the most amazing guy I've ever met and how he is single, I'll never understand. But he's not single anymore."

Benjy returned his stare.

"He's mine now," Remus continued, glaring at Benjy, daring him to say something. "And I'm not going to make the same mistake of not showing him how amazing he is."

He felt a hand on his jaw, pulling his face around, and Sirius' lips brushed his, distracting him from Benjy.

"You're the amazing one," Sirius whispered, grinning widely.

"Oh you are so bloody adorable together," Marlene stated. "It was worth giving up my double bed."

"So, what's Remus like?" Alice asked, and all the girls leaned in, eagerly.

"What?" Frank asked, looking at his girlfriend. "I hope you don't talk about me or James -"

"Yeah, we talk about every guy we sleep with," Marlene stated. "Spill, Sirius. We want to know everything."

Sirius smirked.

"What do you want to know?"

"How many times?" Lily asked.

"Four," Sirius said. "But there was a hell of a lot of foreplay."

"And..."

Sirius' smile widened. "Right, so the first time I pinned Remus down, and tortured him with my tongue, I doubt there's a part of his body that my tongue didn't touch, before we made love. All soft and slow, like a first time _should_ be. It was my first time on top, so I wanted to make sure I made Remus feel good. Afterwards we cuddled up and talked for ages, but we got talking about sex and I mentioned how I like it rough sometimes. That's when Remus pushed me down and fucked me hard, until I almost passed out in pleasure. Don't let his shyness fool you, ladies, he's capable of some really bad things with that mouth."

"I knew it. It's always the shy ones," Sienna said, glancing at Remus who looked shocked that Sirius was talking so much about it.

"We spent more time talking and then had more sex," Sirius continued. "I was on top again and it turns out Remus like a bit of rough too. We were talking when Frank knocked and shouted to come to breakfastand we ended up in the shower together and Remus had me up against the wall. I can't tell you how cold those tiles were on my face and stomach... he did make me beg first, on my knees." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, to show the girls what he meant.

"That's not how it happened," Remus mumbled through his hands.

"Fine. He made me beg, what I done whilst on my knee's was my own initiative, but it clearly convinced Remus," Sirius told them.

"I said we were running late and didn't have time," Remus corrected him.

"Which meant that you wanted me to convince you, which is basically the same thing," Sirius replied. "I just want to point out that when I stopped, Remus was the one that pushed me into the wall, which means he's the reason we're late."

Remus gaped at him for a moment. "Are you joking?" he asked. "You stopped half way through... do you know what that's like? It's cruel and it's like being tortured. What did you expect me to do? You done that on purpose."

Sirius looked amused at Remus' reaction.

"You're fucking amazing and I wanted more," Sirius replied. He turned his attention to the girls who were listening to every word. "He is. He know's exactly what he's doing. You're lucky we made it down for breakfast, I wanted to drag him back into the bed. The things I plan to do to Remus when I get back..."

"Oh God," Remus mumbled, moving out from behind his hands and looked at Sirius.

"Yeah, I was saying that a lot too," Sirius added, grinning at the shy man next to him. "Why are you embarrassed? I'm just telling everyone how amazing in bed you are. I honestly don't know how I'm going to cope for the next few weeks without that."

"I think that's enough, next thing you'll be telling us you were doing weird kinky shit with... umm, with your leather jacket or something," James interrupted.

The group looked at Remus' face getting even redder. Remus' gaze fell down to the plate in front of him and Sirius' smirk widening even more.

"Really? The leather jacket?" Lily asked.

"Why not?" Sirius replied.

"Remus wanted that, didn't he? Well, what other stuff are you planning?" Lily asked.

"I've always wanted to be tied up and blindfolded," Sirius replied, taking a sip of the coffee that was placed in front of him. "That's if Remus is up for doing that. I wouldn't mind tying him down to the bed and riding -"

"Enough," James said, his voice panicked. "I'm glad you're with someone better than that tosser," he said, nodding towards the next table. "But I think that's more than enough details."

Remus had assumed the night before that Sirius' verbal filter was like his - gone when faced with alcohol. He didn't even consider that Sirius just didn't have a filter at all.

"Oh Jamie, it's all about making you uncomfortable, I know you're behind this. It's not a coincidence that we ended up sharing a double bed and our pyjamas magically disappeared. You planned this from the start, didn't you?"

There were some shifty looks around the table, and everyone stayed silent.

"It was my idea," Lily admitted, uncertain about the reaction.

"Which part?" Remus asked.

"It was a group effort," Sienna said, the rest nodding exept for Frank and James."

Sirius kept his eyes on James.

"Okay, I was plotting this since I first invited you," James admitted.

"You know I hate it when you go behind my back," Sirius said to his friend. "Since I get Remus from all this planning, I'll let it slide this time. Ladies, you were all in on James' plan, but you lot get wine and chocolates."

"Wait, why do they get wine and chocolates?" James argued.

"Because your plan was breaking me and Benjy up. I wondered why you invited the twins." He glanced at the next table that was now empty. He hadn't even noticed the trio leaving the room. "The girl's plan was made after I fell for Remus, it didn't involve breaking anyone up, it just pushed us to have lots of sex and no sleep... so the girls get treated, and you get away without me beating you up."

"Like you could take me," James muttered under his breath.

Sirius went to reply, but breakfast finally arrived.

"He just said he's fallen for Remus," Lily whispered to James.

"I told you," James grinned.

**...oOo...**

James, Lily and Remus caught a cab with Sirius to the train station so he could head home. Benjy had left the hotel shortly after Sirius' comments at breakfast, and Sirius had returned to the room to grab any left over stuff of his. There were only a couple of items in there.

Sirius didn't want to leave. The previous night had been perfect, and Remus was perfect.

"I don't want to go," Sirius admitted to Remus. "You'll call me, right?"

Remus nodded. "You'll call me?"

"Of course. So... I know it's soon, but I really like you, and I'd like to tell people about my new boyfriend... is it too soon to call us that?"

"No, yes, no. I mean yes, you can call me that. No, it's not too soon at all. I really like you too. Last night and this morning were amazing," Remus replied, getting himself flustered. "I've never had such a positive review before."

Sirius met Remus' lips, and he grinned as he pulled away.

"That wasn't even the whole of it, I just didn't want to embarrass you. I meant it all, you were amazing... more than amazing. I'd really like to take you out to dinner when I come back... like a proper date."

"I can't wait," Remus whispered, kissing Sirius goodbye.

Sirius' arms wrapped around Lily. "It's a shame we didn't get to hang out," he told her. "When I move down, I'd like to get to know the girl that had James all twisted up and calling me at 3am for advice on how to get her attention."

"It was great to meet you," Lily said, from the confines of his arms, before he let go. "The girls have decided that since you talk so much about sex, you've got to be the girl in your relationship, so you're welcome to come on our girl lunches, and Remus can go out with the boys."

Sirius grinned. "Just because you lot want details on me and Remus shagging."

"Nice, I'm just pushed aside," Remus grumbled, with a smile. He hated being forced to their lunches to discuss his sex life. The girls would now find out about his sex life, and he wouldn't have to say a word. He wouldn't have it all forced out of him.

Sirius turned towards James and threw his arms around him, trying to lift him up.

"Fuck off," James said, trying to get his arms free.

"Oh, Jamie, you know you love it when I hold you like this."

"Prat," James said, as Sirius dropped him.

"You've gotten heavier, are you pregnant?" Sirius asked, quickly moving as James reached out to slap him around his head.

"Send mum my love. Tell her that her favourite son is sorry he didn't get a chance to stop in and see her this time. Tell her I'll give her a call."

"I'm her favourite -"

"We both know it's me," Sirius insisted, and James sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "I'll see you all soon."

His lips quickly brushed Remus' again. "I warn you, I can be quite needy and demanding of your attention," Sirius said, his eyes meeting Remus'.

"I can live with that," Remus insisted, his hand running down Sirius' jacket, recalling the feel of the leather on his skin the night before.

"I'll be texting you a lot. Probably when I get on the train."

"I'll text you back," Remus assured him.

"I think my leather jacket smells like you now," Sirius added, and paused when James coughed loudly, pointing to the clock which was showing that Sirius' train would be leaving shortly.

"See you soon," Remus said, brushing their lips together, before Sirius turned and walked towards the barriers at the station.

"So... what do you think?" James asked Remus.

"I'm pissed that you didn't introduce us sooner. He's amazing," Remus replied, not taking his eyes off Sirius as the dark-haired man walked away.

The trio headed out of the station to get a cab back to the hotel to collect their bags.

Once in the cab, Remus' phone beeped.

_'I miss you already. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget last night. These few weeks will be unbearable. Can't wait to see you again. Sirius x'_

Lily leaned in to look at his phone and read the message with Remus.

"Okay, I think you too together is the most bloody adorable thing ever," Lily stated, and Remus' fingers quickly moved across the keys to write a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think there is only one more chapter to this, then I will reveal the results of the poll that's on my profile page (right at the top of my profile page there is a link if anyone wants to vote still) The vote is for which story I'll update next.<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sirius pushed the door to his dorm open, and Peter looked up from his laptop.<p>

"You doing anything important?" Sirius asked him.

"I'm just filling out some forms online, Peter replied. "Benjy came here earlier..." Peter looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah?" Sirius replied, putting his travel case on the bed.

"Without you," Pete pushed.

"Oh... you want to know what happened?" Sirius asked.

Peter nodded. "Just give me a second to save all this first," he said, gesturing to the laptop. Peter quickly saved the forms he had been working on, closed his laptop, and slid off his bed until he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing Sirius.

"Right, where do I start? From the moment he got there he was an arse, even James didn't like him. I realised this weekend that I didn't want to be with Benjy anymore and set my sights on Remus instead. Benjy shagged Fabian Prewett in our bed, so I ended up spending the night with Remus. We spent all night shagging and making out and talking and it was amazing. I fell asleep on the train back here. We're dating now."

"Wait, who is Remus?" Peter asked.

"Remus is a friend of James'. James was hell-bent on getting us to go out," Sirius replied.

"Are you sure about this Remus guy, because -"

"Definitely sure. James wouldn't set me up with a wanker," Sirius said. "He's really sweet and he really likes me too."

"Well, I need to make sure he's all good," Peter said, not entirely convinced. "I just don't want you to get hurt again if this one is secretly an arsehole like Benjy was."

"Yeah I'll introduce you," Sirius agreed, knowing that Peter wouldn't find anything to fault Remus about. "So, have you decided what you're doing afterwards?"

"I'm moving near my parents," Peter replied. "I've got a flat lined up a few miles from them. It's close enough to stop my mum complaining, but far enough away so she won't stop in every day to try to feed me and tell me to pick up my clothes and stuff. What about you?"

"I wouldn't be complaining if I had someone stopping in every day with food," Sirius replied, shaking his head. "You should be happy that your mum wants to do that for you."

"Whereas your shrew of a mother has never cooked a meal in her life I bet," Peter snorted.

"Exactly," Sirius confirmed. "I could live next door to her and I'd see her just as much as I do now. But I do have a place sorted out to live. James is moving in with Lily, so his flat is decent. He said it's ready whenever I want it. If you need to crash there for a bit until you've got yourself sorted..."

"Thanks, but my mum and dad have put down a deposit already, but I'll visit all the time," Peter assured him.

**...oOo...**

The weeks passed quickly but Sirius didn't get much time in the day to text Remus as he would have liked. He found himself curling up in bed with his phone, the text messages between them both bouncing back and forth for ages until one of them fell asleep. He especially enjoyed one weekend when Peter went to visit his parents and Sirius was alone in the room.

He jokingly asked Remus to put his seductive voice to good use, and was happily surprised when Remus did as he requested.

Sirius counted down the days until it was finally the night before he went to London. He was eager to see Remus again, to spend time with the fascinating man who had overtaken his thoughts for weeks.

He finished packing up his belongings, ready for the morning, and he tried to call Remus, but there was no answer on his phone.

Sirius was quite disappointed not to hear Remus' soft tones. They had only talked a few times, choosing to text due to Sirius sharing a room with Peter. Sirius really wanted to hear Remus' voice before moving down. He hung up the phone and waited a bit before trying again. With no answer the second time, Sirius decided to leave a voicemail, he didn't want to keep calling and seem needy, even if he had warned Remus he was needy.

_"Hey, Remus. I just thought I'd call and say that I'll be down in London tomorrow, but you already know that. I want you to know that I really can't wait to see you. Texts and phone calls are a poor substitute to actually being able to wrap my arms around you. I can't wait to arrange for us to go out on a date - dinner, cinema, anywhere you want, I don't mind as long as I get to spend time with you. I want nothing more than to kiss you, and take you on dates and hold your hand and let you wear my leather jacket when you're cold. I really like you, and I know we have this... this brilliant connection, and... fuck, I sound so stupid, right? I mean I just can't wait until tomorrow. I'll speak to you soon, yeah, okay. I uh I miss you. I'm going to hang up before I say something even more stupid."_

He fell asleep whilst waiting for a reply. The next morning, Sirius checked his phone and saw that Remus had texted him in response.

_"I'm sorry I missed your calls, I was out with my parents. I really miss you too, and I think I've listened to your voicemail about seven or eight times so far, because it's making me smile each time. Nothing sounded stupid. It sounds amazing. You're amazing. I can't wait to see you either, and spend time with you, and kiss you and get to wrap my arms around you too. xx"_

**...oOo...**

The boxes were packed in the car that Sirius had rented. He didn't really have anything big of value that would require anything more than the car, and with Peter's help it didn't take long to get everything packed. With assurances he'd contact Peter soon and introduce him to the group, Sirius got in the car and drove away. It took a few hours to get to London, and it wasn't long before he found himself outside of James' flat. He had to resist the urge to ask James for Remus' address and rush to see him.

James was already waiting for him with the keys.

"Took your time, I signed for your bike, the guy we met with last week brought it over an hour ago," James told him.

"Great. How does she look?" Sirius asked.

"Like a motorbike," James replied. "It's ready for you to ride."

The pair of them made quick work of Sirius' belongings, and he looked around the sparsely decorated flat. James had left a few bits of furniture there - an old sofa and his old bed that Lily had refused to have in their new place, and Sirius started to think about what he would really need for the flat.

"Remus will be leaving Uni in a few hours," James said, interrupting his thoughts.

The toaster and kettle would just have to wait, there were more important matters at hand.

"I've really missed him," Sirius admitted. He wasn't embarrassed to tell James. He knew James would have guessed anyway. "I couldn't stop thinking about him... he still likes me, right?"

"We've had to confiscate his phone because it's attached to his hand. All he wants to do is text you, He's really into you."

Sirius grinned. "So, how are things between you and Lily?" he asked. James grinned.

"You don't really want to know, you just want to run into Remus' arms and shag him."

"I'm that transparent?"

"Well, he hasn't left his dorms yet, why don't you head on over there? I'll take your car to the rental place, just give me the London branch address.

Sirius searched through a couple of boxes until he came across the helmets he had purchased. He climbed on the bike and watched James drive off in the rental before he jumped on the motorcycle, clutching the directions to the Uni that James had given him in his hand.

**...oOo...**

Sirius rode through the campus, looking for the Gryffindor dorm rooms, and skidded to a halt as he spotted Remus walking with a few other students. He pulled up in front of him and climbed off his bike.

Remus gave him a quick glance, before turning back to his friends.

Sirius pulled the helmet off and pouted. "Is that any way to react to your boyfriend whose just travelled over 400 miles?

Remus spun around quickly, his eyes lit up in amazement. "Sirius," he said, striding over, throwing his arms around the dark-haired man. "I didn't expect to see you today. You never mentioned getting the motorcycle."

"It only arrived this morning," Sirius said. "I just thought I'd ride over and say hi."

"Do you want to come up to my dorm for a bit? I was just out having a leaving thing, but I was about to head upstairs and do a bit of packing," Remus asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," Sirius said, eager at the chance to spend more time with Remus.

Remus nodded and headed over to the group he had been walking with, and quickly came back over to Sirius.

"Or we could take a quick ride first?" Sirius suggested, motioning to the other helmet.

He didn't need to ask twice. Remus slipped the helmet on, and Sirius bit his lip at the sight. He shrugged off his jacket, holding it out to Remus. Remus pulled it on, and leaned against the motorbike.

"Oh fuck, this is the image I'm going to be seeing when I close my eyes," Sirius groaned. He climbed onto the bike, and Remus followed suit, wrapping his arms firmly around Sirius' waist and Sirius started the bike back up again.

**...oOo...**

Sirius finally pulled up outside the dorms. As much as he loved having Remus' body pressed against his as he rode the motorbike, he had spent almost the whole day in the car driving. He wanted nothing more than to sit down with a cup of tea. The pair headed to the Campus Starbucks, and Remus took Sirius' hand and led the way to his dorm room.

"My parents will be here in a bit," Remus said, checking the time. "I've finished packing, apart from my bedding, my laptop and my tv. I was planning on watching movies until they got here. We've only just started going out, so I won't blame you if you want to head off before they get here..."

"I have no problem meeting them," Sirius said. "It's your call. I'm planning on sticking around for a long time, so I'll meet them, eventually, right? I'm just... I've never met parents of anyone I've dated before."

"Don't worry, they'll love you," Remus replied. "I may have mentioned you to them."

They finished their drinks before Remus led them to the bed. "Let's watch a movie whilst we wait," Remus suggested. Sirius picked one at random, putting it into the laptop and they watched two minutes of it before Remus pulled Sirius close. "I'm glad you're here," Remus whispered before his lips met Sirius'.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>

**1902 words**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is the last chapter. If you haven't seen the poll on my profile already, go take a look (right at the top) and vote for your favourites.**

**I own nothing. :)**

**I just suddenly had the idea to write a bit of backstory - like how James met Remus, and Alice and Frank got together.**

* * *

><p>James headed back to his dorm room straight away instead of going out with a couple of the guys from class. He had been reassigned a new dorm mate when he had a few incidents with his own. The University had landed him with Snivellous as his roommate of all the people they could have chosen, and James had spent the last three months making his life hell.<p>

Snivellous was doing the same, they were both trying to make the other crack first, and finally Snape gave up, applying for a room transfer. This was granted almost immediately, another pair had their names on the list for about a week. He hoped he'd have someone quiet as a roommate, someone friendly perhaps.

In all honesty, he really didn't care. Even if his roommate a recluse that didn't ever speak, anyone was better than Snivellous!

James tidied the room, hoping to make a good impression and less than an hour later there was a knock on the door. He pulled it open to find a cardigan clad guy clutching a laptop to his chest.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, are you James Potter? I was told to come here, I'm your new roommate," Remus said softly.

James nodded. "Yeah, where's your stuff?"

"My friends are guarding it outside my old room, I didn't want to drag it up here if I had the wrong room," Remus said. He bit his lip nervously and the pair stared at each other, uncertain what to say.

"Right, well... uh that side of the room is yours," James said, pointing to the empty bed. "I have really early classes on a Thursday, so I take it easy on a Wednesday night, and go to bed early... so -"

"Keep it down or get out?" Remus finished with a smile. "Yeah, I have earlies on a Tuesday..."

"Okay, I'll keep it quiet on Mondays. So... this might actually work?" James said, hopefully.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "I'll get my stuff brought up. It's not a lot, just a few boxes, bedding and stuff."

James hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow Remus from the room to help him.

They headed down two flights of stairs and walked up the hall to where a bunch of girls were sitting on the floor, chatting.

"Is this your new roommate?" the redhead asked as James and Remus approached.

"He's cute," Sienna said.

"Straight?" Marlene asked, and James nodded, his gaze flicking between the four girls.

"Look mate, you better tell me which one is your girlfriend now, because I don't want to be going after a girl who is taken," he said.

"I'm gay," Remus replied. "But I don't think you're their type. They're all lesbians."

James' jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I date men, so -" Remus began.

"Not that, I meant about them. All of them? Are you sure?" James asked, disappointed.

"Ignore him," the redhead said, rolling her eyes. "We're all straight, not that you have a chance with any of us."

"Her, I want her," James whispered.

"Doesn't bother you that I'm gay?" Remus asked, curiously.

"As long as I don't find you standing over me when I'm sleeping, I think we're all good," James said. "My best mate is gay."

"Have you ever found him standing over you when you were sleeping?" Remus asked.

James nodded. "Yeah, more often than you think, but that's usually followed with having a bucket of water tipped over me, or he was shaving my eyebrows or something like that. It's not in a creepy stalkerish way."

"If it helps, I don't find you attractive in the slightest," Remus added.

"As much fun as listening to you both talk about things that could wait until later, we should really get your stuff upstairs," Marlene said, getting up from the floor.

"Right, yeah lets. James, this is Lily, Marlene, Alice and Sienna. Ladies, this is James."

**...oOo...**

"So... I've noticed you around," Alice said as they all sat around a table together, drinks in hand. The group had gone for a drink after the moving, and James found himself with an invitation too. He thought it would be good to try and make friends with Remus, and not just because of him having four hot female friends, but because it would be nice to get along with the person he was living with.

"Really?" James asked, grinning at her.

"You're friends with Frank Longbottom, right?" Alice asked, causing James to nod his head. "Is he single?"

"Frank... he's always single. Poor bloke," James replied.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"He's actually quite shy. He just appears uninterested, but he gets tongue-tied around girls," James said. "If you spot us around, just come over and I'll introduce you to him."

Alice grinned. "Oh bless him," she said. "Thanks James."

"So, why the room change?" James asked, turning to look at Remus whilst they waited for their food to arrive.

"I accidentally shagged my roommate," Remus said.

"He was an arsehole," Lily said.

"Tosser," Sienna added.

"Bastard," Marlene offered.

"Twat," Alice said.

James listened as the girls insulted the guy all at the same time.

"I don't get it. How could you accidentally shag -" James began.

"Because we were both a bit drunk and came onto me," Remus interrupted. "He's not bad-looking, so I thought 'what the hell, why not?' Clearly a stupid mistake. He was quite disgusted the next day. Claims he was straight and that I took advantage of him in his drunken state... even though I'm pretty sure I was more drunk than him."

"Remus would never take advantage of anyone," Sienna scoffed. "He's the nicest guy in the world. It was Antonin Dolohov that took advantage of Remus by just using him for a shag like that."

James nodded, he had met the guy before and not liked him either.

"Good thing you were the one who changed rooms and not him," James said. "My old roommate was... I can't even tell you what it was like to be honest, we both done everything in our power to get the other to leave first."

"But you won't treat Remus like that, will you?" Marlene demanded.

"Because we won't let anyone else be horrible to Remus," Sienna told him.

"Course not. The guy I was stuck with before was someone I used to go to school with, and let's just say we hated each other back then, and still did. I put him in the hospital wing before."

"Why?"

"Because he told my best friend's father that he was gay. My friend ended up in hospital and was terrified to go home. He moved in with me and my family after that. When I saw Snape again, I wanted him to suffer."

James sighed. "But enough about that. Tell me, how are you all friends with Remus? Not that I'm complaining, I have no problems if he wants any of you to come up to the dorm room."

"Me and Lily grew up with Remus. Marlene became friends with us in school, and Alice is Marlene's roommate," Sienna explained.

"Remus, do you just hang out with girls all the time? No male friends?"

"I prefer to be the envy of all the blokes in the Uni," Remus replied, leaning back in his seat. "Four hot women on my arm. What's not to love?"

"Well, that would be perfect for any straight man, but you'd most likely prefer four hot men?" James replied.

"A man can only dream," Remus replied, with a sigh. "I'd make do with one hot guy."

James laughed.

**...oOo...**

Alice was looking through her assignment, making sure it was completed whilst sipping a cup of coffee in the café downstairs when she heard two chairs being pulled out. Her gaze shot up and she found herself looking at James Potter. She looked towards who was sitting in the other chair.

Frank Longbottom.

"Hey Alice," James said.

"Hey," she replied. Shit. She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't' have anything clever or smart to say. She reached for a napkin and ducked her head, wiping her mouth and teeth in case there was any stain from the coffee.

"Just saw you sitting alone, so thought I'd come over," James continued.

"That's nice of you," she replied.

"I was wondering if Lily said anything about me?"

"Not a thing," she replied, chancing a look at Frank who was looking right back. He smiled.

Oh God, that smile was adorable.

"Alice, have you met Frank before?"

"Not officially," Frank said, reaching out his hand to shake hers, letting his hand linger. "But I've seen her around."

Let go of his hand, she mentally told herself. "Yeah, I've seen Frank around," she repeated.

"Well, I'm about to go to a lesson," James said, "I'll see you both later."

With that, James was gone, leaving the pair sitting alone.

"Not very subtle, is he?" Alice said.

"I think that was actually James being subtle," Frank replied. "I may have expressed interest in meeting you when I saw James chatting with you and another girl the other day." He blushed at his confession.

"Really?" Alice asked, surprised. "I... I may have done the same when I met James," she confessed.

"So, are you finished looking over your paper?"

She nodded, before putting it in her bag again.

"Let me get us both a drink," Frank offered.

"Sure," Alice replied. Another drink meant they'd be sitting together for a little while. Her eyes fell on Frank's arse as he walked away.

She owed James a drink when she saw him next.

**...oOo...**

"Remus?" Came a voice, and Remus let out a groan and opened his eyes slightly, his gaze falling on Sirius. He didn't want to move, Sirius was cuddled in his arms, a leg thrown over his and fast asleep. He pulled Sirius closer and closed his eyes again.

He was so comfortable. Sirius might have to just stay in his bed forever. He smelt amazing. He muttered some words to that effect, hoping Sirius was awake enough to realise what he had said before he let himself drift back off the sleep.

"Remus," came a second voice.

"Five more minutes," he groaned out of habit.

"Remus, there is another boy in your bed. Were you having sex?" His mother asked extremely loudly, and both their eyes shot open.

"Shit," Remus said, trying to get off the bed but only managing to fall out of it and land on the floor at his parent's feet.

"No," he all but shouted. "We were just watching a movie and fell asleep. We weren't... really, we weren't -"

Hope smirked. "Oh, I know dear, I was just trying to get you out of bed."

Remus blushed and tried to get his bearings. He looked around him as he grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled himself off the floor.

"Mum, Dad, this is Sirius, my boyfriend," he said, his gaze falling on the dark-haired man who was quickly climbing off the bed himself, his cheeks red.

"Oh, is he the boy who left you that nice message?" Hope asked.

Remus looked at Sirius apologetically. "Sienna and Lily got a hold of my phone when I was listening to your voicemail," he explained. "They thought it would be a good idea to listen to it on speaker in front of my parents."

Sirius just shrugged and smiled, showing that it didn't bother him. He cleared his throat nervously. "It's nice to meet you, Mr Lupin," he began, reaching his hand out to shake John's. "And Mrs Lupin," he added, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He gave a quick glance to Remus as he stepped back to stand next to him. Remus' hand found his and held tightly. He could see how awkward Sirius had gotten and could tell Sirius was very nervous.

"Oh, he's adorable," Hope said. "Sienna and Lily told me all about him of course, but he's cuter than I expected."

"I don't think Sirius is going for the adorable or cute angle," John replied, smiling at the two boys. "It's nice to meet you, Sirius. I'll expect we'll see each other again over dinner perhaps to get to know you?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course," he replied.

"Now, let's get Remus moved out. I'm guessing that's why you're here?" John asked.

Sirius nodded and quickly grabbed a couple of stacked boxes and headed from the room.

"He's so handsome," Hope said to Remus.

"He only just moved down from Scotland this morning, put his stuff in his flat and came straight here to help me out," Remus told her.

Hope smiled in approval.

It wasn't long before the boxes were packed into the Lupin's car, taking up the whole boot and backseat.

"Looks like there's no space in their car unless you squeeze in. I'm happy to drop you wherever you want to go," Sirius offered.

"I've got a flat," Remus said. "It's actually close to yours, I mean, if you don't mind dropping me. I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"You're definitely not that," Sirius replied, passing Remus the second helmet.

"Drive safely," Hope called, nervously eyeing the Motorbike before they got into the car.

**...oOo...**

They arrived just after the Lupins did and made quick work at bringing Remus' belongings into the flat.

"Who are you sharing with?" Sirius asked, looking around at the boxes that were already there.

"Sienna," Remus clarified.

"Cool, that'll be entertaining for you," Sirius grinned.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me and my parents?" Remus offered.

"Is it just you and not the girls?"

Remus nodded.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm guessing it's a celebration dinner since you've finished Uni now, I'd rather not intrude." Remus opened his mouth to tell Sirius it wouldn't be an intrusion, but Sirius stopped him speaking. "But maybe the four of us could go out in the next few weeks so your parents can get to know me. Enjoy your night with your parents and text me later, we'll arrange that date."

Remus nodded, giving Sirius a hug and a peck on the lips and walking over to his parents car as Sirius got on his motorcycle to head back to the flat.

**...oOo...**

Sirius headed into his flat to find James lazing across his sofa.

"So, I've kept a key for here and I'll be here often, you know, to escape the married life."

"You're not married," Sirius pointed out.

"One day I will marry my beautiful Lily, and I'll come here to escape from my beautiful Lily," James replied, his eyes fixed on the television screen.

Sirius stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "It'll be just like old times," he said, dropping down next to James.

"Except this time we're dating hot nerds," James replied.

"Yeah, the hottest," Sirius agreed with a grin. "I met his parents earlier too. I can't wait to spend time with Remus and get to know him properly. I know a lot about him from what he told me that night, but I just want to learn more and more."

"I've never seen you this into someone," James said.

"Well, Remus is different. He's special," Sirius said. "I hope what we have lasts a long time."

James smiled as he recalled seeing Remus a few days before and Remus saying something similar.

**...oOo...**

Sirius woke up to warm arms holding him tightly.

"I could get used to this," he mumbled, pushing the covers away, letting his lips trail down Remus' stomach. The night before had been their first date, and even though Sirius had hoped Remus would stay over, he had tried to tell himself no sex.

To do this properly.

But the night before, when Remus' hand found it's way inside his jeans, all logical thought disappeared. This was Remus, who he was mad about and Remus was touching him and what was the point of waiting, they had already had sex before.

Clothes were removed as they dragged each other to the bedroom, thrown haphazardly on the floor in a trail. The door slammed behind them, and they couldn't get to the bed fast enough.

After a brilliant night, Sirius wanted to wake Remus up in the most amazing way possible, and his lips reached the bottom of Remus' stomach. As his lips were about to wrap around Remus' length, there was a banging on the bedroom door.

"Oi, wake up," James shouted through it.

"Fuck off, Potter," Sirius shouted back, before looking into the eyes of an amused Remus Lupin.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, before yawning widely.

"I was about to wake you up," Sirius replied. "You been awake long?"

"I woke to a wonderful feeling of your lips on my stomach," Remus replied. "I wasn't going to stop you."

"Well, James spoilt that." He moved off the bed. "Want to join me in the shower?"

Remus nodded, pulling on his boxers and grabbing one of Sirius' t-shirts from the floor. He followed Sirius from the room.

"Alright James, we're going to take a shower then you can tell us why the hell you're here at such a stupid time."

"It's after nine," James pointed out.

"Shower first," Sirius said. "If you were a true friend, you'd cook me and Remus breakfast as an apology for interrupting us."

"If you were a true friend, you would have put some bottoms on before leaving that bedroom. I have no interest in seeing any of this."

"It's my flat," Sirius pointed out. "You're lucky I let Remus put on clothes, I didn't want you perving over him. Now get on with breakfast. Don't make me turn around, because I've been thinking about what I'm going to do to Remus in the shower."

"Okay, as long as you cover up after the shower, I'll make breakfast."

"Deal," Sirius replied, following Remus into the bathroom.

**...oOo...**

**A year later**

"Sirius, I went to look for some clean boxers this morning, but turns out they're all at yours."

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah, you have tons of stuff at mine.

"I might have to take some of it back home. I've had to go commando... focus," Remus said as Sirius' eyes trailed down to Remus' lap.

"Don't," Sirius said in a panic. "I like having all your stuff at mine. You stay with me most of the time, so why not?"

"Sirius, unless we live together, I've got to have stuff at mine too," Remus explained.

Sirius pouted. "So you're just going to take all your stuff? Aren't you going to stay with me anymore?" Sirius asked. He quickly abandoned the pout in favour of giving Remus puppy dog eyes.

"I... I'm going to stay with you as much as I do now," Remus replied, knowing he was falling for the trick, but not able to resist.

"Maybe you should just bring the rest of your stuff over, you know, keep it all at mine?" Sirius suggested.

"You mean like move in with you?" Remus asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to suggest that, but now you've mentioned it, that's the perfect idea," Sirius replied. "Let's move in together."

Remus chuckled. "Do you really want to?"

Sirius dropped down on one knee and held up a key to his apartment.

"Remus, it's been a year, and I'm madly in love with you, will you do me the honours of moving in with me?"

"Yes," Remus said, pulling Sirius from the floor. "I love you too. Now, how about we go and celebrate?" His gaze moved to the bedroom door.

Sirius grinned. "Shall I bring the leather jacket?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not the best at endings, so I hope that was alright.<strong>

**Review please :D**


End file.
